


Устройство Хаоса

by MS_and_AS, SisterMoonTiger (MS_and_AS)



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_and_AS/pseuds/MS_and_AS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_and_AS/pseuds/SisterMoonTiger
Summary: Чак довольно долгое время не появлялся на глазах своих друзей. Ребята желают выяснить, что же произошло, пока к ним в слезах не прибегает до ужаса изуродованная розовая птица.
Relationships: Gale/Stella (Angry Birds), Red/Stella (Angry Birds)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Беда приходит не одна.

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик является продолжением старой работы "Розовый оттенок Радуги". 
> 
> Ах да, этот фанфик был написан ДО ВЫХОДА "Angry Birds 2", а события основаны на первом мультфильме и мультсериале про Стеллу, поэтому заранее отбросьте вопросы по типу: "А где Сильвер?" "А где Зетта?", "Почему нет Рэд/Сильвер?" и так далее. Я могу показать доказательства.

У нас в народе говорят, что беда приходит не одна. Кто же знал, что из-за одной незначительной мелочи может произойти столь ужасное событие.

Это произошло в середине жаркого лета, когда облака сливались с голубым небом, а солнечный свет мог развеять самый густой туман. На побережье Птичьего Острова всегда было тихо и спокойно, и лишь в некоторых случаях сюда прибегали птенцы, чтобы поиграть в мяч. Вся жизнь кипела только в городке, что находится чуть дальше пляжа.

Рэд уже целый год как жил в своем новом доме, и с трудом привык к окружающим его звукам городской жизни. Поначалу это было непросто: то соседи приходили едва ли не через день, желая поговорить с «героем», то судья по утрам так громко смеялся, что в ушах оставалось эхо, то друзья чего-нибудь придумают.

— Кстати, где Чак? — спросил красный, ложкой перемешивая кубики сахара. Он надпил чуток утреннего кофе, и продолжил высказываться. — О нём я ничего не слышал в последнее время. Не может быть, чтобы наш самый быстрый и ловкий птах, на этой неделе не учудил очередную выходку! Да что там, даже местные охрана порядка не фиксировала ближайшее превышение скорости на дорогах...

— На самом деле я тоже ничего не слышал про него уже больше двух недель, — чёрный заметно вздрогнул. — Его почтовый ящик до отказа набит письмами, все двери и окна закрыты, и в доме не слышно ни единого звука… Последний раз его видела Матильда, когда он под покровом ночи взял лодку и уплыл куда-то. Но точно не в сторону Острова Свиней.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп! — быстро протараторил кардинал, вскидывая крылья вверх, чтоб приятель остановился. — То есть, вы об этом знали, но ничего мне не сказали? А вдруг он попал в очередную переделку? Или там же потонул?! Почему же мне раньше никто ничего не сказал?!

— Только не сердись, ладно? — пытался убавить пыл друга Бомб.

— Это я сержусь? Да я спокоен, как наседка в гнезде! — обладатель больших бровей сделал последний глоток с кружки и с грохотом положил её на стол, демонстративно показывая недовольство.

— Ну, понимаешь, были праздники, меня одна молоденькая пташка попросила помочь пронести корзины, так и вылетело из головы… А насчет Матильды не знаю.

— Ох, мы должны поговорить с ней, — Рэд схватился за лоб, и оперся об стол, — Она наша надежда.

Снегирь молча согласился с ним, и вместе они пошли к домику, где обычно у них проводят сеансы самоконтроля.

Курица находилась снаружи и поливала цветы в своем дзен-саду. Она слегка приоткрыв клюв напевала милую песенку, отчего черноперый немного размяк. Краснохохлый закатил глаза и недовольно выдохнул. Громкий выдох услышала и сама белая, и она решила позвать парней к себе, помахав крылом в знак приветствия.

— Мальчики, как я рада вас видеть! Только почему вы так рано пришли? Я не планировала сегодня проводить сеанс по соционике.

— А у нас есть такой сеанс? — Рэд вопросительно поднял одну бровь, и потом получил удар крылом от Бомба. — Ауч! Ладно, понял. Мы пришли спросить про Чака.

— Чака? — переспросила та, закрывая клюв крыльями. Затем пташка напугано спросила, — неужели он ещё не прибыл на остров?

— Так значит ты знаешь о его отсутствии, и ничего никому не сказала?

— Я думала это всего лишь подростковая шалость, и не больше! — оправдывалась девушка. Она обреченно выдохнула, и виновато закрыла глаза. — Пройдемте в дом. Там я расскажу, что я видела и слышала.

Матильда подошла к круглой двери и открыла её пошире, чтобы гости зашли внутрь. Сначала Рэд окинул взглядом Бомба, который также непонимающе посмотрел на красного кардинала. Судя по лицу собеседницы, она явно хотела рассказать что-то нехорошее касательно желтого кенара. Как только ребята прекратили окидывать друг друга взглядом, они по очереди переступили через порог, вытерев ноги об шерстяной коврик с надписью «Улыбайся», и прошли дальше.

Как только гости зашли, хозяйка закрыла дверь на засов. Она подняла с пола пару подушек и положила их на диван в соседней комнате.

— Туда, — указала крылом Матильда на розоватый диван с небольшим письменным столиком. — Присаживайтесь там, а я пока заварю чай.

— Спасибо, но мы уже выпили…

— Спасибо за предложение, я не против, — перебил своего друга тёмнопёрый. Черная птица начала пихать Рэда в сторону комнаты, куда их пригласили.

Белая курица только улыбнулась мальчикам, и скрылась за дверью, что ввела на кухню.

— Ну, и что это сейчас было? — недовольно спросил кардинал у своего друга.

— Я посчитал это некрасивым жестом, отказываться от чая. Некрасиво это, Рэд.

— Учитывая, что перед этим мы выпили кофе?

— Для важного разговора самое то. Тем более, у неё такой замечательный чай, м-м-м… Тебе стоит попробовать. Он успокаивает нервы.

Как только Матильда вошла в комнату с серебренным подносом, на котором стоял чайник, три чашки чая и сахарница, пернатые перестали переговариваться и подровняли спины, будто бы ничего и не было. Сервиз с характерным звонким звуком коснулся стола, и каждый взял по чашке чая, добавляя нужное количество кубиков сахара самостоятельно.

Тишина. Назвать это неловкой паузой было сложно. Красному кардиналу так и не терпелось уже узнать, что произошло той ночью, когда его друг отчалил от берега, но каждый раз сталкивался с грустным выражением лица Матильды, что тихо попивала чай. Ещё не остыл. Белая курица оперлась крылом об ручку кресла, и посмотрела в сторону окна, за которым виднелся её сад.

— Я и до этого замечала за Чаком странное поведение, но не предала этому должного значения, — начала рассказывать Матильда. — И вроде всё началось с загадочного письма…

— Письма? — переспросил Рэд. — Что это было за письмо? И откуда ты про него знаешь?

Рассказчица махнула крылом.

— Когда я хотела пойти на рынок за продуктами, то свернула возле его дома, там стоял как раз почтальон со странным конвертом в руках. Тот был… Не знаю… Грязным, потёртым, за него противно было браться, и это было написано на лице почтальона. Его кривило от одного вида этой бумажки. Но он оставил её в почтовом ящике и ушел прочь.

— Так что же было в нём? — поинтересовался черноперый. — Письмо?

— Да, письмо, — кивнула курица. — Приглашение, скорее всего. Там была карта, где был указан какой-то остров. Чак сам мне похвастался, что его приглашает на «Суперскую Золотую Вечеринку»…

***

— … «Золотая Вечеринка»? На другом острове?!

— Ага. Ну разве это не круто? — Чак продолжал прыгать от радости вокруг Матильды, вставая перед воображаемых птицами и позируя им.

— Это же абсурд! А вдруг это очередная ловушка свиней? — белая пыталась отговорить кенара плыть «орел-знает-куда», ради его же безопасности.

— Да ладно тебе, Матильда, — махнул крылом желтый. — Девочки полтора года назад уехали с нашего острова, и ничего с ними не случилось.

— А отсутствие связи с ними не в счет? — прищурилась вторая. — Я это к чему говорю, они уехали, это так, но мы не знаем живы ли они, или угодили в лапы зеленокожих!

— Мне только что пришло письмо от них, так что-о-о выходит, с ними всё «окей».

— Но Чак, — Матильда ухватилось крылом за плечо канарейки, — а как же твои друзья? Они будут волноваться за тебя.

— Матильда, — тот убрал крыло со своего плеча, повернулся лицом к собеседнице и обхватил её плечи, — эта поездка всего на один вечер. Я вернусь и глазам не успеете моргнуть. Вы же меня знаете, я самая быстрая птица на всём Птичьем Острове!

— Хорошо, — сдалась та, но продолжала переживать. — Но только на один вечер!

— Без проблем. Обещаю, — желтоперый поднял крыло перед пташкой и положил её на грудь.

***

— …а потом ночью он взял лодку, и направился на остров, — Матильда закончила рассказ и сделала глоток зелёного чая.

— Как я понял, под девочками вы имели в виду Стеллу и её подруг? — Спросил кардинал. — Та самая, что обожает устраивать вечеринки на нашем острове?

— Да-да, та самая розовая какаду-инка, — кивнула курица. — Она со своими подругами уехала путешествовать, и с тех самых пор о ней ни слуху, ни духу.

— Если Чак получил от них письмо, выходит, что они действительно в порядке, — сделал запоздалое заключение Бомб.

— Так или иначе… Письмо должно быть у него дома, — Рэд поставил чашку, не сделал и глотка, и наклонился к Матильде. — Есть ли хоть малейший шанс, что письмо, или приглашение сейчас лежат где-то у него дома? Не знаю, под тумбочкой может.

— Ты собрался вломиться в его дом? — удивилась белоперая, приоткрыв клюв. — Это же противозаконно! В конце концов, он твой лучший друг!

— И вот по этой причине я хочу проникнуть туда и узнать, что с ним случилось! Ведь **мы** его лучшие друзья!

Рэд повысил голос и ударил кулаком по столу, от чего подпрыгнула чашка и её содержимое. К счастью, ничего не пролилось мимо.

— Поступай так, как считаешь нужным, — Матильда смирилась и больше не стала препятствовать кардиналу, ведь в каком-то смысле, он был прав.

— Спасибо. Я обязательно узнаю, что с Чаком. — красный встал с кресла и направился к выходу. — Пойдем, Бомб, пора покопаться в грязном белье.

— А может не надо…?

— Так я образно, — усмехнулся бровастый.

Бомб немного опешил и, попрощавшись с Матильдой легким поцелуем её руки, пошел вслед за другом.

***

Дом Чака находился рядом с дорогой, где происходило оживленное движение. Регулировщик дул в свисток и махал жезлом, управляя движением. Он отвлекся на молодую птичку, что помахала ему крылом и отправила воздушный поцелуй. Птиц потёк, и совсем забыл про дорогу, отчего в ту же секунду произошла авария. Фруктовая тележка, которою перевозила бабушка, столкнулась с машиной, и на дороге произошла пробка.

Пока все отвлеклись на произошедшее, Рэд и Бомб уже стояли под дверью жилища. Почтовый ящик опять был набит письмами настолько, что даже дверца не закрывалась. Они решили, что это явно какие-нибудь счета, любовные письма или приглашения на очередную громкую вечеринку в честь Дня Вылупления.

— На всех окнах задвинуты шторы, — подметил снегирь. — Не помню, чтобы он вообще ими пользовался…

— За исключением душа, когда я случайно посетил ванную, и там оказалась маленькая желтая резиновая уточка, — не подумав, ляпнул Рэд, а потом немного смутился.

— Даже тогда…

— Дверь закрыта, — резко перебил кардинал. — Есть идеи как попасть внутрь?

— Разбить окно?

— Шум привлечет ненужное внимание.

— Взлом?

— Мне не доводилось раньше таким заниматься, но… — Рэд оторвал от своего крыла красное перо и что-то прошипел от боли, — попробовать стоит. Я видел это пару раз в фильмах, так что повторить не составит труда.

— Ты в этом уверен? — Бомб не сильно верил, что друг может с этим справиться, так что на всякий случай отошел подальше.

— Да, от кончика перышка до когтей лап. Ты постой на шухере, пока я вожусь с замком, — Рэд просунул свое перо, и стал им вертеть то вверх, то вниз, цепляясь за ригель.

Как только чёрный хотел отговорить кардинала от этой затеи, Рэд открыл дверь и быстро протащил его в здание, зашел сам и закрыл за собой дверь. Регулировщик посмотрел в сторону захлопнувшейся двери, но не предал этому особого значения.

Внутри было темно, только небольшая доля света проходила между шторами и освещала лишь деревянный стол, на котором пылились личные вещи желтой канарейки.

Кардиналовый ухватился за одну из шторок и быстро раздвинул их. От резкого порыва в воздух поднялась пыль, что накопилась за неделю отсутствия владельца. Краснохохлый начал кашлять и махать крылом перед клювом. Бомб любезно подошел к окну и открыл форточку.

— Ух, спасибо, — сквозь кашель сказал красный. — Ну и бардак…

Друзья стали осматриваться. Действительно, Чак не славился способностью следить за домом. Повсюду лежало его имущество, включая клетчатую рубашку на потолочной люстре, и ковбойскую шляпу, что затыкала будильник. На полу валялись молодежные журналы и валентинки, а на столе конверты от этих самых писем. Ну, и клей с небольшим ножиком.

Бомб провел пальцем по тумбочке, собрав пыль.

— Не к добру это…

Рэд стал осматривать стол тщательней. Он выискивал среди этой кучи конверт, что по описанию Матильды был омерзительным. Как только тот стал шуршать крыльями по столу, то наткнулся на…

— Масло? Серьезно? Тем более явно свежее, ибо за три недели она явно должна быть как камень на ощупь… Фу, гадость! — выругался бровастый и резко отдернул крыло.

К крылу прилипла не только вязкое вещество чёрного цвета, но и помятая бумага на которой были пятна от чернил и красок. На запах он был не лучше немытой свиньи, отчего красный скривил лицо и высунул язык от отвращения. Он избавился от жижи и открыл оболочку.

— Похоже, это оно, — сказал Рэд, и Бомб поспешил к нему. — Тот самый конверт. Открытый. И там что-то ещё есть.

Кардинал перевернул конверт и вытрусил из него письмо, которое неаккуратно было свернуто в трубочку. Письмо тоже было в пятнах от красок, и в больших количествах.

> _«Приветствуем тебя, Чаки._

> _Это мы, те самые прикольные девчонки с Птичего Острова, а точнее «Стелла и её друзья». Помнишь? Да, это мы!_

> _Мы тут решили замутить улётную вечеринку на одном острове, который обозначен на карте. Кстати, она тоже прилагается к письму, как и приглашение! Там будем мы, другие крутые птицы и удивительные животные, которых ты ещё не видел!_

> _Будем ждать тебя!»_

— Вечеринка… Да меня воротит от одного вида этого письма! — красноперый отбросил письмо куда подальше от своих глаз. — Я бы не стал доверять.

— Как говорила Матильда: «Не суди книгу по обложке», — заметил чёрный птиц.

— Да, помню. Но сейчас мы не на очередном её сеансе, так что я могу это говорить.

— Всё равно это неправильно. И что теперь делать?

— Этот шрифт… Он явно не от крыла. Сверху точно писали чернильной ручкой, или пером, но вот дальше… Взгляни, Бомб! Даже для индивидуального почерка это невозможно! Все буквы одного размера, и одинаковы. Тем более прописные.

— Печатная машинка? — догадался второй. — У нас они очень редкие, и только одна досталась женщине от свиней, у которой трое птенцов.

— Это немного сужает круг поисков. Но я хочу осмотреть пляж, а точнее место, откуда уплыла наша канарейка, — Рэд свернул письмо в трубочку, и направился к выходу.

— И что мы там должны найти?

— Не знаю, — второй остановился у двери и опустил взгляд.

А что же он мог бы пожелать увидеть? Ещё одну лодку, очередную подсказку, может и самого Чака, живого и жизнерадостного. Хоть что-нибудь.

— Тогда пойдем? Пока все заняты аварией, можно незаметно выйти.

Кардиналовый лишь кивнул. Они тихо вышли из дома канарейки и побежали в сторону пляжа, откуда и отплыла желтая птица.

***

На пляже, где-то со стороны высоких скал, вечно бушевал океан. Волны бились об большие булыжники, разбрызгивая песок вокруг. На песочной стороне было относительно чисто, если не считать обломки свиных механизмов и странного мусора. Да и откуда он только брался, было тем ещё вопросом.

Раз никто тут не ходит, предполагала двоица — было и некому прибрать хлам, а значит и следы должны быть. Правда, на тот момент их давно уже смыл прилив. Только царапины на камнях давали знать, что тут явно протащили лодку.

Рэд взял подзорную трубу, что лежала на ящике, и через неё посмотрел вдаль бескрайнего океана. Ничего. Не удовлетворившись увиденным, он положил вещь на место и пнул ящик, из которого вылетело желтое перо.

— Это точно его, — тихо сказал кардинал, поднимая перо с песка. — Он был тут…

— Матильда говорила правду. Слово в слово.

— Да, но от этого лучше не стало, — красный пнул небольшой камешек, и тот блинчиком попрыгал по воде.

— Может есть что-то ещё? Чего мы проглядели.

— Не знаю, быть может…

— Помогите! — раздался женский крик.

Парни обернулись в сторону голоса, что доносился со скал. По ним перебиралась розовая птица, с трудом переставляя лапы. Она держалась на левом крыле, которое явно было вывихнуто. Девушка спотыкалась, но решительно продолжала идти к Рэду, пока не свалилась на колени и не схватилась за его плечи.

— Помогите… они нас убьют, — тихим хриплым голосом, сквозь слезы, умоляла она.

— Стелла?! — красноперый по светло-голубым глазам узнал их популярную тусовщицу. — Что стряслось?

Она продолжала проливать слезы и скрипеть клювом от боли. Кроме вывихнутого крыла, на её теле было множество ожогов и порезов, а на левом боку и вовсе следы чьих-то лап, которые сверкали красным оттенком. Перья на хвосте были то-ли сломаны, то-ли надгрызены. В некоторых местах, особенно возле ран, перья были ощипаны, будто кто-то издевался над бедной девочкой.

— Ей срочно нужна помощь! — запаниковал Бомб. — Быстро! Нам надо в госпиталь!

— Согласен! — Рэд запрокинул здоровое крыло Стеллы за шею, а сам взял её на руки, и бегом побежал за чёрной птицей в ближайшее медицинское учреждение.


	2. История Стеллы.

Прошел день с тех пор, как Стеллу положили в ближайший госпиталь. Все прошлые сутки, Рэд убивал свои нервные клетки за очередной чашечкой кофе, за что потом он сильно пожалел. Из-за крепкого горячего напитка он не смог уснуть, а в его голову стали приходить странные рассуждения. Но больше всего его беспокоило физическое состояние розовой птички, что просила помощи на берегу.

— Это определенно не случайно, — птах тяжело выдохнул и уставился в потолок и задумался.

Его волновала пропажа лучшего друга и раненая птица. Как и вопрос, были ли эти случаи взаимосвязаны? Чтобы найти на это ответ, кардинал решил завтра, что могло быть и «сегодня» для него, днём навестить Стеллу и разузнать побольше про её путешествие и эти кошмарные ранения.

Красный плохо выспался, и с неохотой встал с кровати, когда начали петь его часы с кукушкой на стене. Он и забыл про них, и по привычке ударил кулаком тумбочку. Почувствовав, что будильник не на привычном месте, красноперый удивился, широко раскрыл глаза и посмотрел наверх.

— Лучше бы купил очередной будильник и не мучился, — пробурчал под клюв себе тот.

Кукушка резко замолчала, и перестала выходить из маленькой дверцы.

Дело было в том, что птах давно перестал покупать маленькие будильники только по одной причине: гнев. Каждый раз, когда эти маленькие отродья стучали молотками по кастрюлькам, Ред вдобавок сам стучал по ним. Кулаком. А потом просыпался от того, что вогнал себе занозу. И чтобы больше не тратиться на деньгах и здоровье, он повесил себе часы на стену и пока что это помогло, хотя хозяин подумывал швырнуть что-то тяжелое в них.

А ведь эта кукушка ему напомнила о Чаке. Такая же заноза в черепной коробке, но с ним не ощущалась пустота в душе. Рэд действительно стал скучать по нему.

Парню хватило и десяти минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями и пойти уже на запланированную им же встречу. По дороге он купил пару цветов и свежих яблок, поскольку не мог с пустыми руками идти к больным, ведь это было не шибко красиво. В госпитале красноперый расспросил персонал, и те его отвели к нужной палате. Ведь это он её принес, чуть ли не на крыльях, как истинный герой-джентльмен, по которому сохнут все дамы.

Медсестра напоследок указала крылом на дверь, и хихикнув, ушла прочь. Кардинал не предал этому жесту значения, и с глубоким вдохом и выдохом открыл дверь, после чего зашел в палату.

Какаду лежала на кушетке с перевязанным крылом и смотрела в открытое окно, откуда падали дневные лучи солнца. Она и не заметила, как в её палату зашел гость.

Рэд засмотрелся на спокойное личико Стеллы, которая слегка прищуривала глаза от света, и сам даже немного успокоился. Он хотел уже тихонько выйти, чтобы снаружи подождать, когда та окончательно отойдет от дрёмы и позавтракает, как вдруг ударился пальцем об тумбочку, с которой тут же упали железные миски со спицами.

От настолько громкого звука розовая вмиг очнулась и посмотрела на источник шума, которым оказался красный кардинал. Он глупо улыбнулся девушке и прибрал всё то что упало на пол.

— И-извини, не хотел тревожить без стука и всё такое, хе-хе, — краснохохлый подошел поближе к кушетке розовой пташки и вручил ей слегка помятый букет из полевых ромашек и незабудок, а так же плетённый мешок с яблоками.

— Ой, спасибо, — удивилась Стелла, прикрывая рот здоровым крылом.

Корзину с яблоками она оставила на своей прикроватной тумбочке, а потом указала на пустую вазу.

— Поставь цветы пока туда, пожалуйста, — попросила птичка. — Медсестра зайдет и потом воды нальет.

— Хорошо, сделаю, — выполнил просьбу птах и подвинул табуретку поближе к самке, чтобы рядом присесть. — Ну, как ты?

— Уже получше, — ответила с улыбкой Стелла. — Хоть шрамы и видны, зато не истекаю кровью где-то на берегу моря. И за крыло не так боюсь.

— Насчет этого, — собеседник закашлял в кулак и нервничал над каждым своим вопросом, — ты добиралась вплавь?

— Нет, ты что, — посмеялась девушка в ответ, — я бы никогда не добралась сюда своим ходом в таком состоянии. Нашла кусок деревяшки, которая напоминала плот, и уплыла. Потом попала под шторм, и набила ещё пару шишек. И… Каким-то чудом оказалась здесь.

— А остальные? Они в порядке?

Та помрачнела. Она опустила взгляд и грустно ответила:  
— Они живы, но… В какой-то степени «мертвы». Их уже, возможно, не вернуть.

— «Мертвы»? — Ред опустил брови от недоумения. — Это как? Это что-то наподобие оживших мертвецов, которые расхаживают по праздникам?

— Хуже, — собеседница здоровым крылом схватила крыло Рэда и подвинулась к нему поближе, чтобы тихо сказать, — они сами не свои. Их поведение несколько отличается… Они будто одержимы чем-то.

— Одержимы…?

— Да, именно. Они все одержимы какой-то идеей и делают всё, чтобы её реализовать. И они выбрали меня в качестве жертвы, свою лучшую подругу… — раненная отпустила крыло красного и плюхнулась на подушку. — Что же я наделала…

— Я до сих пор не могу понять, — начал вскипать второй, потирая вески, — одержимость напоминает некую организацию фанатиков… Что же на самом деле произошло?

— Произошло вот что, — самка окончательно отвернулась от его взгляда, и, практически в слезах, начала рассказывать историю…

***

Золотой Остров. Он был райским курортом для компании девочек, и местом для совместных приключений. В конце концов, у каждого места есть своя история, и такая была и тут.

После всех этих ссор с Гейл и ситуацией с Золотым Яйцом, все стали потихоньку успокаиваться. Розовоперая надеялась, что та поймет свою ошибку, быстро прибежит обратно к её ногам и будет просить прощения за свои поступки, а тогда они заживут опять вместе, внимая каждое слово розовой птицы. В общем, всё как хотела сама Стелла. Но вот только фиолетовая не появлялась уже несколько дней, а свиньи сами охотно начали отстраивать замок, в надежде что их королева вернется на свой трон…

Чем ближе строительство замка подходило к концу, тем сильнее нагнеталась атмосфера в лагере на большом дереве, прозванной Дружбой. Какаду-инка стала чаще замечать, что что-то идет не так. Виллоу всё сильнее зажималась и боялась разговаривать с лидером группы, а Далия даже не здоровалась, и запиралась надолго в своей лаборатории.

Розовоперой было любопытно, что же такого скрывают её подруги. Первым делом она проследила за венецианским голубем. Юная художница часто пропадала из родного гнезда, и возвращалась несколько обеспокоенной и нервной, неся за спиной некую торбу. Как позже она выяснила, это были лишь краски, ничего особенного, но синяя сильно восхищалась ими, превознося их как нечто ценное. «Ну, краска как краска», посчитала Стелла, не сильно проникаясь таким фанатизмом с её стороны.

А вот с ученой было поинтересней. Однажды девушка заметила, как та держала в крыле стеклянный треугольник, и как бы сказала сова, это было «призмой». В отличие от голубя, коричневая не прятала его ото всех, да и ни у кого не было к ней вопросов. Считали что она просто решила провести очередной эксперимент. А глазастая Стелла заметила пластырь на крыле Далии, но сама птица прокомментировала это как «обычный порез».

Любопытство инки опять взяло вверх, и та решилась подглядеть за приятельницей. Она проделала сбоку небольшую дырку и стала наблюдать. Далия всегда задвигала шторы, полностью изолируя солнечный свет. На столе был сказочный порядок, и на нём было лишь пару колб с реагентами да микроскоп. Первым делом, сова поставила призму так, как посчитала нужным, затем взяла иголку и уколола себя в крыло. Намеренно. Сова шипела сквозь клюв, и поднесла истекающий «палец» к небольшому стеклышку. Она выдавила достаточное количество капилляров, накрыла его вторым стеклом, и поставила под микроскоп. Оценив пробу, она убрала образец подальше и приготовилась к новому. На этот раз она достала острый осколок стекла, хорошенько его обработала и направила его вдоль своего крыла. Как только Даллия замахнулась, Стелла прекратила подглядывать и закрыла дырку небольшим камнем. Последние, что услышала розоватая, было всхлипом с громкой отдышкой.

Помаленьку влияние Стеллы как лидера группы давала слабину, и это отражалось и на самой капризной птичке.

Она злилась от того, что она чего-то не знает, не понимает. Противное чувство пробивало насквозь. От этого её начали действительно побаиваться остальные, сводя общение до минимума.

В один прекрасный день, когда какаду-инка гуляла по джунглям в поисках чего-то вкусненького, её нашла Гейл.

У той были суженные от безумия зрачки. Безумно хихикая, фиолетовая птичка вытащила из-за пазухи дневник Стеллы и стала вертеть им перед взглядом розовой птички:

— Смотри, что я нашла~ Похоже эта вещь была так дорога… Ты ведь не против, если я её у тебя одолжу и сделаю с ней что захочу?

Скворец во всё горло посмеялась. При виде дневника, синеглазая сначала очень сильно удивилась и даже слегка испугалась, а потом от слепой ярости хотела наброситься на бывшую подругу. Но она промахнулась, фиолетовая птичка успела отпрыгнуть в сторону и быстро направилась в сторону замка.

В нем была словно вся жизнь самой Стеллы. Увлечения, секреты, парни, постыдные сны… Даже лучшие подруги не знали маленьких нюансов розовой птички, а если об них прознает «Плохая Принцесса»… Она знала, что эта вещь была её уязвимым местом, и его нужно было отобрать любой ценой, будь то жизнь или смерть.

Сама какаду не помнила, как добралась до замка. Она была слепа от гнева, и не заметила, как угодила тогда в ловушку. Тайные проходы, темные помещения, яркие краски… Замок был подозрительно пуст и гробовая тишина настораживала любого гостя. В этой тишине можно было услышать собственное сердцебиение, и как в другом конце комнаты летит муха.

— Твоё последнее слово, подруга? — спросила Гейл ангельским голосочком. Она стояла над Стеллой, которая была прикована к железному столу.

— Тебе это с крыл не сойдет! — прохрипела от злости Стелла.

Эти две фразы надолго отпечатались в воспоминаниях.

_«— И как же ты тогда выбралась?»_

_«— Это было счастливое стечение обстоятельств, Рэд»_

Потом прогремел взрыв, и фиолетовая отвлеклась от своей жертвы.

— Что за шум? — удивленно спросила та.

— Похоже система дала сбой, — ответила Далия, изучая содержимое экрана монитора. — Электроника выходит из строя.

— Проклятье! — крикнула «принцесса». Она так сильно вошла во вкус, что уже не могла успокоиться. Она сама схватила машину с острым лезвием с вакуумным подсосом для крови. — Я это так не оставлю!

— Осторожно! Ты можешь сломать устройство!

Но не успела сова договорить, как короткохвостая скворчиха уже прицелилась «дулом» устройства в грудь розовый птицы, и с безумным воплем пошла на таран.

К счастью, её из-за большого веса устройства скосило вбок, и она попала по кожаному ремню. Они были довольно прочные, и с трудом разрезалось лезвием, но под такой тяжестью поддались холодной стали. Правда, немного досталось и самой Стелле — ей разрубило перья и повредило бок.

Розовая птица сквозь зубы прошипела от боли, и воспользовалась ситуацией. Она порвала ремень и спрыгнула со стола.

— Ты куда это, _дорогуша_? — тонким голоском спросила Гейл. Её правый глаз судорожно дергался. — **Я тебя никуда не отпускала!**

Какаду-инка вскрикнула и побежала по платформе в темноту.

Далия включила аварийное освещение. Хоть его света мало, но этого было достаточно, чтоб различить бегущую птицу в темноте.

Правительница прорычала от злости. Взять машину и тащить её сил не хватит. Она свистнула клювом, и к Стелле помчалась «желтая молния».

Сердце сжалось. Самка быстро начала переворачивать одну бочку за другой, выливая отходы и спектр. И это было удачным решением — ей удалось затормозить желтую птицу.

— Не дай ей уйти! — приказала фиолетовоперая.

Розоватая схватилась за длинную железяку, напоминающую кусок арматуры. Этим оружием она начала разбивать мигающие красные лампочки на полу и перилах.

Одной птицы было недостаточно, так что Гейл позвала за собой Виллоу и парочку свиней-миньонов.

Желтой птице на звук удалось найти беглянку, и та своими когтистыми лапами впился в тело птицы.

— Вандализм? Не очень хорошо ломать чужие вещи, — посмеялся кенар.

Стелла замахнулась арматурой и попала по лицу преследователя. Желтый отлетел от нее, но оставил на ней шрам в виде трёх полос. Девушка пошатнулась и свалилась с платформы.

К подчиненному подошла Гейл, и от недовольства она подняла его с пола и уткнулась клювом в клюв.

— Где она? — шипела от злости монарх.

В ответ она получила лишь откашливание. Фиолетовая птица бросила слугу на платформу и направила фонарик в пустоту.

— Проклятье! Вы её упустили, идиоты!

Свиньи склонили голову и отошли подальше от разгневанной правительницы.

Стелла же приземлилась в вагонетку с каменным углем, что удачно проезжала под ней. Птица сжалась как можно крепче в ней, и старалась не издавать лишнего звука.

Вскоре миньоны и помощники потеряли след, а вагонетка выкинула пташку в самый вниз у подножья горы, где располагался замок, к остальной куче угля. Пернатая откашлялась и побежала к мусорной свалке на берегу пляжа.

***

— И они даже не пытались тебя догнать? — спросил красный кардинал, держась крылом за свою голову — она у него просто вскипала от наплыва информации.

— Почему не пытались? Они даже стали прочесывать джунгли, когда я довольно далеко отплыла от берега.

— Жёлтая птица в твоем рассказе… Это ведь был Чак?

Вторая отрицательно покачала головой.

— Честно говоря, не знаю… — ответила собеседница задумчивым тоном. — Он не был точь-в-точь похожим на него. Да и вдруг это лишь совпадение? Мало ли канареек на свете?

— И то правда, — выдохнул Рэд. Он встал со стула и прогнулся в спине. — Спасибо, что рассказала хоть. Я придумаю, что сделать в такой ситуацией и с твоими подругами, и с этой желтой канарейкой.

— Ты спятил? — крикнула самка. — Ты головой тронулся, или вообще не слушал то, что я пыталась тебе поведать?

— Возможно где-то потерялся в середине истории, но точно запомнил канарейку и Гейл.

— Ты всегда такой невнимательный?

— Что? Нет, — отмахивался крыльями тот. — Меня считают вспыльчивым, но явно не рассеянным.

Дверь отворила медсестра, которая двигала маленький столик на колесиках.

— Время завтракать! — улыбнулась вошедшая, останавливая подставку около кровати розовой пташки.

— Надеюсь, у тебя больше нет вопросов ко мне? — так же улыбаясь как медсестра, спросила Стелла.

— Нет, больше нет, — красноперый закашлял в кулак и стал чесать затылок. — Так, тебя можно будет еще навестить?

— Можно. Завтра к обеду точно можешь приходить.

— Чудно, — усмехнулся кардинал. — Тогда до завтра!

Рэд помахал рукой и тут же скрылся за дверью. 

— Осталось всё рассказать Бомбу и что-то придумать... — уперто пробубнел себе краснохохлый покинув помещение.


	3. Нам нужен план.

— То есть, ты ради этого строил из себя такого вежливого и пушистого? — спросил Бомб, затем издав небольшой смешок.

— А что ты мне прикажешь делать? — задал встречный вопрос Рэд. — Приди я с пустыми руками, выбив парочку дверей, и не спросив про её самочувствие, она бы держала клюв на замке и потонули наши надежды. Потом к ней обязательно прибегут птицы правопорядка и тоже будут спрашивать про её подруг. Интересно, а что бы она им ответила?

— То же, что и тебе? — предположил чёрный птах.

— Сомневаюсь. Её чуть не выпотрошила кучка фанатиков. Послушай кто её историю, и дорога в психушку ей обеспечена.

— Не очень хороший сценарий в таком случае.

— Вот и я говорю. А меня ещё хотели туда закинуть из-за неприязни к свиньям, когда они только приехали…

— Мы тут говорили про полицию, и я вспомнил, — тёмный сделал паузу и начал нервно перебирать «пальцы» на крыльях, — они зашевелились. Начали спрашивать про пропавших без вести птиц.

— Только не это, — раздраженно рыкнул красный и ударил себя крылом по лбу. — Они будут опрашивать каждого, включая нас. А это значит, что я не смогу уплыть с острова.

— «Уплыть»? — удивился второй. — Ты куда-то собрался?

— На Золотой Остров. Да, затея опасная, и по этой причине, я отправлюсь один.

— Может стоит оставить это дело копам?

— Да они дальше своего отделения редко куда летят, — кардинал всегда о них отзывался крайне негативно, не скрывая свою злость, — не думаю, что они способны и плавать. Хотя стоит отметить, когда они есть возле дорог, аварий намного меньше. Хоть какая-то польза.

— Даже если ты собрался плыть, то где ты возьмешь лодку? Опять будем делать из подручных средств?

— Нет, такая лодка будет не эффективная. Мне нужно что-то побольше плота. Как тот металлический корабль, на котором приплыли свиньи, но поменьше. В общем, средняя по величине, с моторным двигателем. Вроде так свиньи это называют…

— Я не знаю птиц, которые ими торгуют, — снегирь тяжко выдохнул и попытался еще раз отговорить друга. — Может не стоит тебе туда соваться? Не хочу, чтобы и ты пропал…

— Раз уж дал слово — отступить не могу. И что я буду за птицей, если оставлю друга в беде?

— В таком случае, может нам стоит поговорить с Матильдой?

— Тоже об этом подумал. Заодно спрошу про лучших подруг Стеллы. Возможно она о них знает больше, чем я сам. Но лучше пойти завтра, раз «полиция зашевелилась». Пусть они сегодня помучают прохожих, а завтра мы точно пойдем к Матильде.

Бомб кивнул собеседнику, и те, попрощавшись, разбежались по разные стороны.

***

Как обычно, около дома хиппи было тихо и спокойно. Всё те же цветы, причудливые узоры на песке... Но что-то отличалось. Птах будто знал, что тут что-то было не так. Шестое чувство подсказывало кардиналу, что ему лучше быть осторожным.

Около входной двери он нашёл бледно-голубое перо. И таких было немного около дома.

— Матильда устроила очередной сеанс с хороводом около здания? — вслух про себя спросил тот. Снегирь пожал плечами.

Рэд выкинул перо из своей руки, и открыл входную дверь. Оба почистили лапы об коврик и пошли в гостиную.

Красноперый не успел даже поднять крыло и поздороваться, как увидел четырёх птиц из правопорядка. Курица сидела в кресле, грустно поглядывая на столик. У неё между пальцев был зажат белый платок, с вышивкой по краям.

Гостей тоже заметили. Одна крупная птица подошла к ним, стуча об руку дубинкой чёрного цвета.

— Присаживайтесь, — будто бы приказал им здоровяк, — вас уже ждали.

— Ждали? В каком смысле?

— Присаживайтесь, — повторил правоохранитель, проигнорировав вопросы, и указал на широкий диван.

Краснохохлый не стал искушать судьбу и со своим другом послушно уселся на диван напротив белой птицы. На её лице читалась вина. Она жалобно посмотрела в его глаза, сжимая платок в своих крыльях.

— Это ты сказала? — шепотом спросил Рэд.

— Ну, что же, — большой птах оперся крылом об спинку кресла, где сидела курочка. Из кармана пиджака он достал небольшой блокнот. Найдя в ней нужный текст, он продолжит общаться уже с гостями, — начнем по-старинке. Вы знаете Чака? Желтую канарейку.

— Знаем, — честно ответил красный. — Любит нарушать правила дорожного движения.

— А ещё он ваш друг.

— Верно. И зачем у нас спрашивать очевидные вопросы, на которые вы уже знаете ответы?

— Проверка честности и достоверности информации, — ответил полицейский. — Чак, как и другие птицы, женского пола, покинул территорию нашего острова и не вернулся. Поскольку ни от него, ни от них нет никаких посланий, мы будет считать их пропавшими без вести.

— А как же Стелла? — поинтересовался чёрноперый.

— Бомб, — сквозь клюв как можно тише и угрюмо прошипел Рэд.

— Она же всё-таки появилась. А ещё мы…

— Возможно в его доме вы сможете найти какие-то зацепки, — красный птах всё это говорил с задумчивым лицом, словно бывалый детектив, — Кенар уплыл позже пропавших девушек, и смею предположить, что он направился к ним.

— Интересная теория, — коп сделал пометки в своем блокноте и перевёл свой ястребиный взгляд на снегиря, — есть что добавить? Любое умалчивание важных фактов карается пятнадцатью сутками работы.

— Н-нет, ничего, — шарообразный сглотнул навалившийся ком в горле от страха и почесал перья у шеи.

— Мы обязательно опросим какаду-инку, и если она скажет то, что могли сообщить мне вы, то не миновать вам времяпровождения в курятнике.

— Как грубо, — обидчиво произнесла Матильда, так чтобы её никто не услышал.

— Думаю, на этом всё. Если нам что-то понадобится от вас еще, мы пошлем к вам почтового голубя. Единственное, что мы вас попросим — не покидать пределы Птичьего Острова.

Что-то внутри кардиналового щелкнуло. Его план начал потихоньку давать слабину, идти павлину под хвост. Если он будет отчаливать и его поймает пернатая полиция, то пиши-пропала вылазка. Не считая того, что его могли внести в список недоброжелательных птиц, что подпортило бы и так шаткую репутацию.

Главный полисмен открыл дверь и пропустил вперёд своих коллег, а после вышел и сам. Рэд подождал, когда пыль за окном уляжется на землю и уже тогда начал расспрашивать Матильду:

— Зачем? Почему ты им об этом рассказала?

— А как иначе? — жалобно посмотрела та. — Я посчитала нужным сообщим им об этом, чтобы в дальнейшем список пропавших птиц не становился больше. Я почувствовала свою вину за Чака и за этих девочек…

— Кстати, о девочках, — собеседник поменялся в лице, вместо недопонимания проявив интерес, — я бы хотел спросить про комашку Стеллы.

— Иногда они собираются вместе женским коллективом на разные мероприятия. Фитнес клубы, парки, центр йоги…

— А разве не у тебя было какой-то там сеанс? — вспоминал Бомб. — Что-то с йогой точно было.

— Да, они приходили ко мне в «Центр Управления Гневом» чтобы позаниматься. Проблемы были у Стеллы и у её подруги, трюфельной пташки…

— Конфликты? — задал вопрос Рэд, почесывая подбородок. — Даже в таком коллективе нашлась своя свинья.

— Я не могу рассказать об этом подробнее. Конфиденциальная тайна, врачебная этика, думаю ты понял.

— Понял. Расскажи что-нибудь про эту трюфельную пташку. Хобби, как она относится к своей приятельнице, и прочие мелочи, не связанные с лечением.

— Подругу зовут Гейл. Очень гордая и немного эгоистичная самка. Любительница дорогих подарков, сладостей, да и денег тоже. Она встречалась с одним милым, простым парнем, который был готов целовать каждое пёрышко на её теле, лишь бы она была с ним. А потом она его бросила, и бедняга стал посещать мои курсы, чтобы избавится от печали.

— По крайней мере я буду знать, кто будет лечить мою апатию, — улыбнулся кардинал. — Что насчет остальных участниц?

— Есть ещё три птицы: Виллоу, Поппи и Далия. Виллоу очень скромная и талантливая птичка, она и лепит, и рисует, на клавесине играет... Креативная в общем. Поппи — непоседливый попугай. Она спортивна, полна энергии, и любит пошуметь при помощи своих барабанов. Далия совушка умная, и довольно неконфликтная. Про них и говорить особо не о чем.

— А внешность? Ты можешь их где-то нарисовать?

— Нарисовать? О, сейчас-сейчас, — белопёрая вскочила с кресла и маленькими шагами пошла рыться в шкафу на наличие цветных карандашей. Когда она всё же нашла их, Рэд уже положил листок бумаги на плетенный стол.

Художествам белой пташки до Леонардо да Птичьи было конечно далеко, но понять суть можно было. Она взяла один коричневый и кремовый карандаши, а затем нарисовала прямоугольную птичку с двумя перышками на голове. По всей видимости это была Далия. Рядом голубым и желто-оранжевым была нарисована стесняшка Виллоу, и прямоугольная высокая птица была попугайчихой по имени Поппи. Ну, и для полной стаи, Матильда дорисовала Стеллу и Гейл.

— Они… как геометрические фигуры? — вскинул одну бровь красный и стал изучать внешность каждой нарисованной пташки.

— Я изобразила их упрощенно, но думаю, когда ты их встретишь, то сразу же узнаешь. Не беспокойся об этом.

— Хорошо, спасибо на этом, Матильда, — Рэд схватил рисунок и направился к выходу. На полпути он остановился и с улыбкой на клюве и довольно спокойно ей добавил, — и не надо за нас переживать, мы с Бомбом в состоянии защитить друг друга. Мы же как-никак, победили свиней!

— Точно, дружище, — посмеялся Бомб и одним крылом обнял приятеля. 

Красный птах скривился в лице и поспешил убрать крыло товарища, после чего сказал:  
— Обещаю, что верну всех в целости и сохранности.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я тебе верю, — хихикнула белая.

— И ещё… ты не знаешь, где можно взять лодку на прокат?  
  
— У меня был один клиент, который занимался постройкой и починкой всякой техники. И он тоже, как и ты раньше, предпочитает жить на берегу моря, за острыми каменными скалами.

— Там где и нашли Стеллу, — про себя бубнил красноперый. — Спасибо, ещё раз. Как буду на месте, куплю для тебя открытку или сувенир.  
  
— Как мило. Берегите себя, — курица пером стряхнула с ресничек только что нахлынувшую слезу и помахала им крылом на прощание.

***

Как и говорила им белесая, птицы обошли скалы и оказались на грязном песчаном участке. Повсюду лежала груда мусора, дерево вперемешку с камнем, и еще всякой техники, что оставили свиньи в спешке. Возле дома в виде большой перевёрнутой кормы корабля сидел зелёный попугай, и крутил на пне старый угольный утюг. Он заметил гостей лишь тогда, когда те начали наступать на сухие ветки. Глотнув воды, он встал у входа, выпрямил спину и как можно радушнее протянул:

— Добро пожаловать в мастерскую Мэта. Я и есть тот самый Мэт. У вас что-то сломалось и при двух ударах не запускается? Старина Мэт починит всё одним крылом!

— Бьюсь об заклад, что вы не в состоянии починить прикроватные будильники, — скептично бросил красноватый птах.

— Это раз плюнуть и сверху скотчем залепить! — посмеялся попугай. — Я и с мелким будильником смогу справится.

— Уж простите, но не сможете, — теперь смеялся Бомб, — он от злости кромсает их на мелкие кусочки…  
  
— Пазл? О-о-о, обожаю собирать пазлы. У меня мать была отличной художницей, а папа работал на ткацкой и голыми крыльями разрывал листья, ткань, и материалы что по-крепче. Мамины рисунки были не исключением…  
  
— Мы сюда не за историями пришли, — остановил его кардинал. — Нам нужен водный транспорт средних размеров, желательно яхта. Можешь нам такое организовать?  
  
— Водный транспорт? Яхта? А, так вы предпочитаете рыбачить? — торгаш пару раз пихнул локтем в крыло красноперого и подмигнул. — Мой дед ещё плавал на толстых пальмовых листьях, которые скреплялись сухими ветками и верёвками. Он был уже слепым, и слышал через слово, и когда крючок зацепился об бикини красивой девушки я кричал «не тяни, дед», а он сделал наоборот и…  
  
— Хватит! — грозно приказал Рэд и схватил попугая за клюв. — Яхта. Это единственное, что нас интересует.

Попугай что есть силы пытался убрать крыло кардинала со своего клюва, и когда тот всё же отпустил его, он свалился на горку железной посуды, и естественно всё упало именно на зелёного.  
  
— Грубиянство, — зеленоперый вылез из груды посуды и стал обтряхивать свои перья. — Есть у меня одна такая красотка, в смысле, судно. Её отсюда не видно, но она с другой стороны моего дома. Пошли, сейчас сами всё увидите.

Рэд переглянулся с другом и последовал за умалишенным техником. Инженер, упершись рукой об простыню из листьев, только одним своим видом показывал свою гордость за этот таинственный транспорт. Краснохохлый лишь скрестил крылья у груди, и когда попугай стащил одеяло со своей собственности, то приятно удивился. Даже Бомб выдал впечатляющий выдох.

— Знал, что понравится, — улыбнулся торговец, — эта крошка принадлежала свиньям, и была оставлена ими после кражи яиц. Металлический корпус, скорость как у канарейки, плывет как чайка. Сам брал не раз, и скажу что это лучший выбор для пернатой элиты. И следовательно, это может ударить по вашему кошельку, даже если брать на прокат…

— Рэд, ты точно уверен? — тихо спросил его приятель. — Может возьмем лодку подешевле?

— Свиньи превосходят нас в строении техники, ты видел на чем они приплыли. Это было не просто транспортное судно, а гнездо на воде. Судя по виду этого безумца, эта яхта у него единственная. И если нам придется кого-то забрать с того острова, то у нас будет лишнее место, в отличие от малюсенькой лодки или плота.

— А деньги откуда ты возьмешь?  
  
— Так уж и быть, возьму кредит, устроюсь на три работы, чтобы его погасить, найду девушку, построю с ней гнездышко и заживу как типичная птица на этом острове… Хотя это я перегнул.

— Я могу из своего тайника взять деньги, которые оставил на курсы Матильды, но и их думаю не хватит…

— Кто-то сказал «Матильда»? — обратил внимание попугай.

— Не суй клюв в приватный разговор, — огрызнулся кардинал. — И что с того, слышал ты «Матильда», или нет?

— Она просто прекрасная женщина, я бы сказал богиня своего дела. Месяц назад я переживал ужасную депрессию, от того что меня бросила девушка… Я не ел, не пил, не спал десятки ночей, пока не посетил её курсы. Взмах её крыла и нежный голос смогли исцелить меня… я обязан ей своей жизнью! И раз уж вы пришли от неё, а я уверен, что это она вас ко мне прислала, то сделаю вам скидку.  
  
— Здорово, мистер Мэт, — вьюрковый чуть не начал светиться фителем от счастья, когда это услышал, — спасибо огромное!

— Передавайте «привет» ей от меня.  
  
— Одной проблемой меньше, дружище. Главное, чтобы полицейские нас не поймали…  
  
— Полицейские? — опять спросил зелёный. — У вас есть проблемы с правопорядком? Я не хочу в этом участвовать, они отберут мой бизнес и как я буду жить дальше?  
  
— Ну и зачем ты свой клюв открывал, Бомб, — зашипел Рэд, и шлепнул крылом себя по лицу.  
  
— Приятель, сделай доброе дело, мы переживаем за нашего общего друга, который неделю как пропал. И по совместительству, мы ищем пропавших девочек, которые дружили со Стеллой. Ты ведь про неё слышал?  
  
— Стелла одна из ярких личностей нашего острова, — попугай тяжко вздохнул. — Ладно, ради Матильды и красивых девочек, я помогу вам. Но за вами потом должок.  
  
— И какой у тебя план? — спросил Рэд.  
  
— Приходите в полночь, когда полная луна будет в зените и освещать дорогу на водных просторах…  
  
— Глуповато звучит, — прокомментировал кардинал.  
  
— А я и забыл про полнолуние, — сказал шароподобный. — Будет что посмотреть.  
  
— Ой, не нравится, ну и с орлом вас, — обиделся умелец. — Сегодня в полночь, с деньгами, не опаздывать.  
  
— Вот это уже по-птичьему, — усмехнулся Рэд.

Двоица поспешили покинуть техника, и по дороге кардиналовый нарочно пнул одну банку снизу огромной пирамиды, из-за чего та обвалилась.  
  
— И за что мне всё это? — техник свалился на землю, и стал подбирать павшие банки.

***

Ночь. Как было обещано, оба пришли на то же самое место, но уже с мешком монет и стали ждать попугая. Наконец-то появляется и сам хозяин яхты, таинственно укутавшись в плащ и зажав крыльями горелый факел.

— Ну и вырядился ты, как на маскарад. С чего такая конспирация?

— Я пытался войти в образ! — Мэт снял с себя капюшон и прокашлялся. — В общем, деньги больше не нужны. За вас уже оплатили на целый месяц. Скажете ей спасибо.  
  
— Кто? — удивился кардинал. — Матильда?

Тот улыбнулся. За его спиной показалась розовая пташка, с гипсом на крыле.  
  
— Привет, Рэд, — поздоровалась какаду, слегка улыбнувшись. — Ты так и не навестил меня.  
  
— Стелла?! — одновременно спросили Рэд и Бомб. Потом красный задал следующий вопрос. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должна лежать в госпитале?  
  
— А я сбежала. Я просто не могла сидеть сложа крылья!  
  
— Довольно упорная леди, — заметил зеленоватый.  
  
— Ты что? Тебя могли заметить птицы порядка или медсестры! И как ты узнала про эту встречу?  
  
— Догадалась. Считай это женским чутьем. Ты так внимательно слушал про остров, подруг, и уже тогда я поняла, что вы, парни, что-то задумали. Очередную авантюру устроить, герой Птичьего Острова идет спасать друга и девочек…  
  
— Ну, не герой прям, — слегка опешил Рэд, но не смутился. — Спасибо, что оплатила нам прокат, но ты остаешься тут.  
  
— Ещё чего, — возмутилась инка. — Я и себе местечко оплатила, так что вы просто обязаны меня взять с собой!

— Чтобы ты ещё одно крыло сломала, или лапу потеряла? — стоял на своем кардинал. — Ты никуда не едешь и точка!

— Новое предложение, — Стелла уперлась своим клювом об клюв Рэда и словно шипя от злости произнесла, — Вы и понятие не имеете, что творится на этом острове, и точные координаты знаю **я**! Восклицательный знак!

Какаду-инка обиженно развернулась и поднялась на яхту.  
  
— Воу, тебя уделала девчёнка, — сказал темнопёрый. — Берём её?  
  
— Берём, — обреченно выдохнул красноперый, — похоже второго варианта не дано. Хотя можно попытаться её скинуть…  
  
— И тогда она точно что-то себе сломает!  
  
— Не лучший исход. Что же, поплыли на Золотой Остров, больше не стоит задерживаться.

— И правда, — шепнул Мэт, — я вижу огни! Похоже это хвост! Быстрее, я их попробую задержать!

Попугай героически вытянул крыло с факелом и побежал к свету. Все бы согласились, что это выглядело глупо и слишком наигранно. Бомб и Рэд не стали медлить и тоже заскочили на яхту.  
  
— Кто-то из вас умеет управлять этой штуковиной? — спросила розовая пташка.  
  
— Буду импровизировать, — красный птах схватился за штурвал, нажал на нужные кнопки и повернув рычаги.

Яхта сдвинулась с места, плывя по дороге, которую освещала им полная луна…


	4. "Сыщик Кардинал" или "Добро пожаловать в ночной кошмар".

Сумрак. В этом городе постоянно льют дожди. В воздухе витал запах сырости. Вода, что падала на дорогу из каменной укладки, медленно стекала в канализационные решетки. Всюду стоял легкий туман, размывавший картинку окружающего мира. Каждый гражданин носил с собой чёрный зонтик — других оттенков просто не было в этой серой повседневной жизни.

Цокот копыт, ржач коней… Кучер остановил карету напротив серой кирпичной многоэтажки, где на вывеске была надпись «Сыщик». Из кареты почти не спеша вышла дама юных лет в пышном тёмно-розовом платье с элементами розового, на голове которой красовалась маленькая шляпа с вуалью, прикрывавшая лицо. Только два небольших розовых хохолка под тяжестью капель свисали выбиваясь из головного убора.

Девушка отворила дверь и в глухом помещении прозвучала звонкая мелодия колокольчиков, чью песню ветер унес в самые дальние уголки комнаты.

В одной из таких комнат, за офисным столом с кипой бумаг в обнимку сидел красный кардинал — легендарный сыщик.

Бардак творился не только на его столе, но и в книжных шкафах, как и на полу. Повсюду лежали горы бумаг, фотографий, книги и альбомы были неаккуратно запихнуты в шкафы, а с камина у боковой стенки небрежно свисал носовой платок. Ещё немного, и он бы мог стать причиной пожара.

— Слушаю, — птиц ровно уселся в кресле и скрестил пальцы на своих крыльях.

Он внимательно смотрел на юную гостью, которая вот-вот хотела опрокинуть слезу. Это было заметно даже через чернильную вуаль. Леди дрожала от холода, видимо, забыла взять с собой зонт, или же её утро началось без вкусного горячего завтрака.

— Это вы тот самый сыщик, мистер Рэд? — подрагивающим нежным голоском спросила девушка.

— Не зря же там висит вывеска. И я заметил вашу дрожь. Можете присесть у камина, мисс…?

— Стелла, — ответила птица. Она неспешно уселась в мягкое кресло около огня, обхватив себя за плечи, стуча клювом, тихо шипя, и растирая плечи с крыльями. Та делала всё, чтобы согреть себя.

Кардинал накинул на её плечи тёплый плед, и розовая выдохнула с облегчением.

— Я могу сварить кофе, но это займет довольно много времени. Так что если вы согласны подождать…

— Время никого не ждёт и не щадит. Я пришла за помощью, или проще говоря, нанять вас для одного дела.

— Раз сразу к делу, не будем медлить, — Рэд хлопнул в ладоши и потер крылья. — Что там?

— Серия безжалостных убийств. Жертвы пропадают ночью, а их безжизненные тела находят следующим утром. Взгляд каждой из них был то пустым, то наполненным ужасом. Убийца словно высасывает из них душу, и уже потом начинает физически издеваться над своей добычей. Многочисленные переломы конечностей, кости живота перемолоты в кашу, поврежденные внутренние органы. Повезло тем, кто умирал от болевого шока перед грядущими пытками…

— Какое чудовище могло такое сотворить? — детектив пытался мысленно представить картину происшествия и одновременно приготовить тёплый напиток для его замёрзшей гостьи.

— Если бы мы знали, то давно уже приговорили его к смертной казни. Я пришла сюда потому что мой друг стал одной из жертв этого чудовища. Вы в одиночку раскрыли заговор иностранцев и сплотили город вместе, чтобы их выгнать. Только вам под силу такое сложное дело…

— Я польщен. Можно ли осмотреть место преступления и тела жертв?

— Если вам разрешат. Новое тело нашли буквально в двух кварталов от вас. Странно, что вы об этом ничего не слышали. Нам стоит поспешить, пока они не увезли его в морг.

— Жаль, а я только сварил кофе…

— Мистер Рэд, кофе может и подождать! Берите пример с убийц, они никогда не делают перерывы!

— И убивают помоложе? — усмехнулся кардинал.

— Я не хочу стать чей-то жертвой, и уж тем более вашей!

— Минутка юмора ещё никого не убивала. Но прежде чем мы отправимся, мне надо позвать своего коллегу доктора Бомба. Бомб!

С верхних этажей слышались тяжелые шаги, и чем быстрее приближался помощник, тем сильнее тряслись доски под ногами птиц. Черный резко свернул в дверной проём кабинета и застрял в дверной раме.

— Ух, бежал со всех лап, мистер Рэд, — тот пытался отдышаться и как-то протиснуться в проём. — Похоже, у меня габариты не те…

— Пора задуматься об расширение офиса, — потирая подборок, сказал красный. — Пойдешь с нами на место преступления. Мне понадобится личный доктор-консультант.

— Есть, мистер Рэд! — чёрный теперь стал двигаться обратно в холл, но так перестарался, что вырвал дверную раму с самой дверью. — Эм, не поможете?

— Некогда. Пошли уже!

***

Соколы продолжали ставить шесты и обматывать желтую ленту вокруг трехэтажного здания. Их формы были насквозь промокшими от дождя, в глазах читалась ненависть и усталость от рутиной работы, за которую платили жалкие гроши.

Один такой в тёмно-синей униформе стоял у входа в здание, и проходящие мимо него красноперый с юной леди и упитанным другом ничуть его не смутили. Зато его начальника, что очень напоминал сову-судью, это очень сильно задело.

— Ловишь мух на рабочем месте? — старший по званию ударил смотрящего газетой. — Нам ещё любителей тут не хватало!

— Не вижу причин паниковать, господин Пекинпах, — сонно ответил подчиненный. — Мы сами не можем уже который раз поймать этого преступника, так может он сможет чем-то помочь?

— Идиот! Ладно, я сам разберусь с этим дилетантом.

С грозным рычанием и топотом ботинком в лужу, он пошел за непрошеными гостями.

Сыщик с ребятами уже приблизился к проходу, как впереди них на пути появился начальник.

— Мистер Рэд, давненько не виделись, — Пекинп говорил это с каплей презрения. — Как дела с арендой?

— Давно уже всё оплатил, — спокойно ответил кардинал. — А что насчет ваших дел? Скажем, про маньяка-потрошителя?

— Не суй клюв в это дело, юнец. Мы сами разберёмся. У вас нет прав даже подходить к этому телу!

— Ещё как имеем, — возмутилась инка. — Потерпевший — мой лучший друг, и я могу нанять своего личного детектива, чтобы узнать правду и отомстить убийце.

— Вы даже не родственница, я не могу просто так впустить вас на место преступления!

— Сэр Пекинпах, — Бомб сложил руки в замок, — мы вас умоляем, эта птица очень дорога нашей клиентке. И ближе её не было никого…

— Вы хоть знаете, кто ваш клиент? — перебил его судья. — Эта же мисс Стелла, довольно известная публичная личность, и у неё таких друзей полное гнездо!

— Да как вы посмели, — зашипела от злости розовая. Она подошла поближе и угрожающе тыкала пальцем в его грудь. — Даже не смотря на взгляды восхищенной публики, на довольно простые и дорогие подарки, я всё ещё остаюсь **птицей** , которая нуждается в лучших друзьях, готовых всегда прийти на помощь и выслушать меня. Похоже, что даже у вас их нет, одни клоуны в синих униформах!

— Да что вы…

— Не хочу слушать, — какаду ладонью зацепила клюв совы и обиженно отвернулась. — Пойдем, мальчики, у вас полно работы.

Пташка гордо задрала клюв и прошла мимо совиного в комнату с телом. Рэд только развел руками начальнику, и он с Бомбом последовали за розовой птицей.

Посреди темного помещения лежал труп, обведенный мелом и накрытый окровавленным белым одеялом. Запах гнили и спирта так и били по носу вошедших. Розовоперая накрыла платком свой клюв и отвернулась от мертвеца. Рэд осмелился подойти поближе и присесть над погибшим, но даже он, немного побаиваясь, не смог осмелиться стянуть простыню и посмотреть картину целиком. И всё же, дрожащим крылом тот сдернул покров и бросил его в сторону. Какаду-инка, что случайно повернулась тогда, начала плакать и опять отвернулась к стенке.

— Посмотрим, что тут у нас, — профессионал сглотнул нахлынувший ком в горле и стал осматривать тело. — Молодой парень, возрастом около двадцати лет. Перерезано горло, распорото брюхо, куски рёбер повредили легкие и сердце, желудок порван и содержимое перемешалось с кровью. И кишки разрублены одной сплошной линией. Это была сабля или меч?

— С таким анализом, вам даже доктор не нужен, — посмеялся напарник, но потом осознал сказанное. — То есть, я остался без работы?

— Прошу, без подробностей, — продолжала плакать Стелла.

Криминалист стал перебирать варианты. Он заключил что кто-то попал через открытое окно в помещение, но жертва тут же обнаружила убийцу, затем завязалась драка, в ходе которой убийца сломал противнику крылья и лапы, а жертва упала на пол и ей перерезали сразу же горло, кровь заполнила гортань потому птах не мог кричать. Синяки и следы когтей были доказательством сопротивления. После этого, нападающий сильно ударил жертву в грудь, да с такой силой, что раскромсали рёбра. Кости повредили органы, затем душегуб вспорол брюхо и провел довольно аккуратный ровный разрез от грудной клетки в с сторону паха. И ещё этот запах спирта…

— Убийца-врач? — спросил вслух следователь.

— Мистер Рэд, да я бы…

— Не ты, Бомб, не переживай, — Рэд поднялся с колен и посмотрел в сторону помощника, — жертва просто пропитана спиртом, а этот разрез мог сделать опытный хирург. И если наш маньяк работает в сфере медицины, то это объясняет вывихи, и отсутствие почки.

— Крови маловато, — добавил доктор. — Обычно после такого месива должна быть просто огромная красная лужа. Копы смыли?

— Не думаю. Они не настолько трудолюбивые, чтобы мыть полы в чужом доме. Вы правы, док. Есть что-то ещё, что я мог упустить?

— Дайте глянуть, — коллега подошел поближе к телу и спешно провел дополнительный осмотр. — Почку вырезали, но не вырвали. Точно хирург.

— А кровь?

— Выкачали, когда он был мёртв. Убийца собирает кровь и почки.

— Тогда бегом в местную больницу!

Оба быстро кинулись к проему, а Стелла не спеша проходила мимо окна. Её каблук с чавкающим звуком наступил на нечто липкое и вязкое. Отойдя от окна и рассмотрев жижу, та пришла к выводу, что это смола с все тем же противным зловонием смерти.

— Ну и гадость… Мистер Рэд, взгляните на это!

— Что там? — показался кардинал. Он подошел к розовой и посмотрел на обнаруженную самкой деталь. — Смола, которая пахнет как мрец?

— Я узнаю этот запах. Возможно убийца находится в заброшенном здании. Улица Яиц, дом 4, там однажды хранили медицинское оборудование.

— Это замечательно! — радостно воскликнул красный. — Немедленно выходим!

— А полиция? — спросила Стелла, но красноперый быстрее покинул помещение так и не дослушав её. — Это опасно…

Рэд был полон энтузиазма и героизма. Он не стал ждать копов и снегиря, а сразу пошел в одиночку прямиком к логову потрошителя. Всё же он проявил осторожность и старался издавать как можно меньше шума, чтобы не навлечь беду.

***

Здание давно уже пропиталось сыростью, в каждой щели росла травинка, а мебель покрылась мхом и плесенью. И этот запах… сбит вперемешку с гнилью. Он был на верном пути.

Кардинал предположил, что орудия убийства и украденные органы находятся в подвале, или в заброшенном бомбоубежище, которое было почти под каждым зданием.

Обнаружив под ковром вход в подвал, сыщик, не сомневаясь, спустился вниз. Тут можно было услышать глухое устрашающее эхо, что даже в ушах звенело. Запах стоял ещё более отвратный и мерзкий, из-за чего хотелось откашливаться.

Красный открыл первую попавшуюся дверь и попал в место, где мясники обычно разделывают туши. Стены были забрызганы уже засохшей кровью, на полу было много перьев разных форм, цветов и размеров, а так же следы когтистых лап.

— Тебе не следует сюда плыть, — раздался хриплый и зловещий голос.

Дверь позади детектива закрылась, и там появилась тёмная фигура в чёрном плаще.

— Ты…

— Я тот самый убийца. Не стоит тебе сюда плыть.

— Плыть? — удивился краснохохлый. — Пусть на улице никогда не бывает солнца, но я сюда добирался точно не в плавь.

— Я про остров, Рэд, — улыбнулся во весь клюв убийца. — Я поражен твоим энтузиазмом, и самопожертвованием, но это как-то не слишком благоразумно со стороны такой умной птицы.

Птах никак не мог уловить суть сказанного его противника. Плыть к острову? Возможно это лишь метафора, которую он не мог перевести на птичий язык.

— Приятно было познакомиться, сыщик…

Злодей резко вытащил с правой части плаща свое оружие — огромный окровавленный и грязный коготь с рукоятью в виде продолговатой кости. Его противник не растерялся и достал со стола первое, что попало ему под крыло.

— Скальпель? — попал врасплох красноперый, вертя окровавленный инструмент. — Им только в клюве ковыряться.

Словно голодный волк, нападающий повалил следователя на пол и поднял над ним свое оружие. Он приготовился сделать мощный рывок, чтобы раскрошить черепушку Рэда, но тот не растерялся и вогнал острый скальпель в горло оппоненту. Нападающий начал кряхтеть, а из горла фонтаном хлестала темно-красная кровь. Она отличалась от обычной, была тяжелее и не сразу впитывалась в его одежду. Капли крови просто стекали по красному кардиналу вниз на пол.

— Даже такая маленькая пакость не сможет меня остановить, — убийца вытащил из горла инструмент и отбросил его в сторону.

— Да? А как насчет этого? — красноперый тыкнул в глаза сопернику, чтобы лишить его зрения.

Но что-то пошло не так. Пальцы словно прошли сквозь глазные яблоки и застряли в черепной коробке. Из глаз по его руке начала течь та самая смола с запахом трупного разложения.

— Какого? — хотел ругнуться криминалист.

Тело убийцы потихоньку подтаивало над Рэдом, превращаясь в черную липкую субстанцию. Кардинал хотел откинуть его, но был намертво приклеен к полу. Он пытался напоследок позвать на помощь, но никто не откликнулся на его призыв.

— Я уже вижу какого цвета твой _спектр_ …

— Спектр? Что это… — смола начала попадать в рот кардиналу, и тот начал отплёвываться.

Как только убийца сделал повторный замах, в глазах его соперника всё потемнело…

***

— Рэд, проснись! — Бомб продолжал трясти за плечи приятеля своим крылом.

— Что? Где? — пробуждение кардинала было резким, отчего у него немного плыло в глазах.

— Ты на койке возле штурвала, друг. Успокойся. Тебе приснился кошмар?

— Можно и так сказать, — красный птах спросонья потянулся, да так что у него захрустела спина.

Кардинал потянул на себя легкую простынь и на пол упала книга. Парень сразу же обратил внимание и поднял её.

— «Сыщик Сов и Доктор Дятел», — прочитал название обложки Рэд, — лучший детективный роман этого века.

— Ты его читал? — любезно поинтересовался снегирь.

— Не помню точно. И как я оказался на койке укрытый одеялом? Я же всю ночь стоял у штурвала...

— Я как раз спускался вниз, чтобы тебя проверить, а ты валился с лап и еле держался за эти несчастные ручки. Пришлось брать тебя под крыло и укладывать. Не бойся, я поставил яхту на тормоз и спустил якорь, так что мы не двигались с места, пока ты спал.

— После полнолуния обычно бывают сильные волны в океане.

— Ничего такого не было. Да, может немного и покачивает, но жить можно. Мы же всё-таки не на дне морском, ха!

— Верно. Спасибо, Бомб.

— Был рад помочь. Ты всегда можешь опереться об моё плечо. Мы ведь друзья! — чёрноперый подмигнул Рэду и с радостным смехом вышел из каюты.

Через круглые маленькие окошки с задвинутыми тонкими шторами уже пробивался утренний свет, что освещало каюту. Можно было рассмотреть каждую пылинку, что витала в воздухе.

— Не помешает влажная уборка, — заметил кардинал. — Попрошу Стеллу.

Вспомнив про розовую птицу, Рэд открыл дверь и посмотрел на нос яхты. Там, свесив крылья через перила, стояла какаду-инка. Её взгляд был направлен в воду, и красный птиц, услышав её томные вздохи, сделал вывод, что она тоскует и чем-то расстроена.

— _Быть может из-за того случая на берегу?_ — подумал он.

Рэд немного неуверенно постоял пару секунд у выхода из каюты и с глубоким выдохом направился к розовой пташке.

Розовая не слышала, или попросту не обращала внимание на кардинала, который уже стоял позади неё.

— Я это… кхм-кхм, — Рэд покашлял в кулак и попытался быстро проговорить свои извинения, — прошу прощение за тот случай на пляже. Нет, конечно, это было мило с твоей стороны оплатить проезд, но я бы на твоем месте думал и про своё здоровье, оставшись на острове. Но если кратко, я виноват, прости меня.

Стелла даже улыбнулась, но красноперый не видел этого.

— А теперь я пожалуй пойду в каюту и возьмусь за штурвал, пока ты мне ничего не сказала, чтобы доплыть до Золотого Острова…

— Немного осталось, — подала голос девушка, — через часик точно будем уже на месте... А еще это значит, что извинения приняты.

— Вот, ну и славненько, что же, — парень стал говорить околесицу, поскольку попросту не знал что еще нужно говорить в таких ситуациях с дамами, — пойду, а то вдруг рыба прокусит верёвку и заберёт наш якорь.

Пернатый мигом заскочил в каюту и вздохнул. У него даже настроение поднялось. С радостной походкой, он взялся за штурвал, поднял якорь, снял тормоз, и продолжил плыть дальше.


	5. Золотой Остров.

Птицы продолжали плыть ещё некоторое время. Рэд по-прежнему стоял у руля, поглядывая в окно на безмерные просторы океана, Бомб лежал на перилах носовой части яхты и обессилено смотрел в воду, свесив крылья вниз, пока Стелла с другой стороны высматривала пункт назначения.

— Ничего не понимаю, — шепнул «рулевой». — Никакого острова я тут не вижу.

Стелла достала из-за пазухи раскладную подзорную трубу и стала дальше проводить тщательный осмотр. Заметив где-то вдалеке торчащую гору, она улыбнулись и сложила аппарат.

— Рэд, — крикнула розовая птичка, — поворачивай на два часа!

— Какие ещё два часа? — недоуменно спросил кардинал.

Какаду-инка уже успела зайти в каюту, где кардинал стоял у руля. Она попыталась одним крылом хотя бы прикоснуться к ручке, но парень был напористее и отодвинул её крыло.

— Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, — недовольно произнёс тот.

— Поверни немного правее, — попросила та. — Мы сбились с курса, так что надо исправить наше положение.

— Так бы и сказала, — довольно спокойно и без ворчания сказал красный, — всё-таки штурвал у меня, значит я капитан.

— А если я заберу твой штурвал?

— Не уверен что с поломанным крылом это возможно.

На некоторое время повисла пауза. Рэд всё своё внимание уделял тёмному пятну, к которому они медленно приближались. Одним крылом капитан нащупал бинокль под полкой небольшого стола около штурвала, и посмотрел через него на остров.

— Я отчетливо вижу листву дерева, — сказал кардинал и опустил прибор вниз. — Неужели оно такое огромное?

— Так и есть, красноперый друг, — улыбнулась Стелла, выпрямив грудь и положив крылья по бокам, — то, что ты сейчас лицезрел, это кроны самого большого дерева на всём Золотом Острове, если только не найдутся где по-выше в этом мире…

— Большое? — поинтересовался птах. — Помнится у меня, как и у обычных птенцов, была мечта построить гнёздышко на самом высоком дереве. Подальше ото всех, в тишине и покое…

— Насчет первой части я еще соглашусь, — розовая птичка несколько недоумевала от сказанного Рэдом, — но почему один? Разве это не круто играть с другими птицами? Да что там, банально общаться.

— Может и круто, но мне этого никогда не понять. Ты красивая, известная, все хотят с тобой общаться, а у меня вот густые чёрные брови на весь лоб.

— А причём здесь… а-а-а, поняла. Над тобой смеялись в яслях из-за внешнего вида?

Собеседник немного помешкал с ответом и решил быстро сменить русло их беседы. Помимо верхушки дерева вдалеке уже виднелся песочный берег, и кардинал уже уверено вцепился за руль и сказал:

— Вот скоро наша остановка. Причалю у берега около вашего лагеря.

— Нет! — возмущенно крикнула Стелла, — миньоны Гейл должно быть следят за этим деревом и ждут, когда я появлюсь. Ох, что же с бедной Поппи и Лукой…

Судя по вздоху, кардинал предположил что розовая птичка очень сильно переживала за своих подруг. И в её словах был смысл, если она сумела сбежать от казни, которую так тщательно готовила трюфельная королева, Стеллу незамедлительно стали бы искать.

Плавно повернув крылом, Рэд направил лодку немного наискосок, где была скалистая возвышенность.

— Попробуем оплыть остров и найти менее заметную местность. И где же Бомб?

— У него сейчас свидание с перилами яхты, — хихикнула Стелла. — Я пойду и скажу ему, что мы скоро приземлимся на сушу.

Кардинал кивнул и продолжил мониторить вид из окна. Он удачно миновал территорию с огромным деревом и причалил яхту чуть дальше от лагеря девочек, у маленького пляжа, где была еще и небольшая пещерка. Это немного насторожило красного, как и его друзей.

Троица собралась вместе и тихонько взошли на берег. Одновременно с этим из пещеры стало доноситься сердитое сопение, будто что-то большое обитало в ней и крепко спало. Бомбу от этого стало не по себе, и перья на его теле встали дыбом, пока Рэд недоверчиво сверлил темноту. Жестом крыла он указал на тропинку вверх и поднес палец к клюву, намекая быть как можно тише.

Всё шло хорошо, пока черная птица не наступила на сухую ветку, коих было достаточно на пляже, разбудив недовольного обитателя. Существо низким басом стало рычать на троицу, но само не выходило на свет.

Стелла лишь закатила глаза и улыбнулась. Она подошла ко входу, что очень сильно удивило парней.

— Что может быть страшнее отрыжки? — усмехнулась розовая.

— Стелла! — послышался женский стрекочущий голос, и на свет выбежала желтая корелла с розовыми щечками. У неё был маленький, но широкий клюв и круглые зелёные глаза. — Ха-ха, ты живая!

Птица семейства какаду обняла свою подругу, крепко прижав к себе, отчего Стелла начала «айкать».

— Мой гипс, — также тихонько смеясь, произнесла какаду-инка, — осторожнее.

— Откуда он у тебя? — наконец-то заметила Поппи, отпуская свою подругу, — это то о чем я думаю?

— Если ты про Гейл, то да, — внезапно перья инки внезапно стали дыбом, а зрачки в глазах сузились от ужаса. — Где Лука?! Он цел?!

— Он спит в этой пещере… — не успела договорить корелла.

— Стелла! — крикнул голубой птенец, пулей вскочив к птичке. Он был ещё маленьким, и пух медленно менялся на перья.

— Слава орлу, с тобой всё хорошо, — розовая пустила слезу и сама крепко обняла мальчика.

Бомб немного размяк от этой сцены, пока Рэд смотрел на рисунок Матильды, который был еще и списком подруг Стеллы. Он узнал лишь Поппи, а вот птенца на этом произведении искусства не наблюдалось.

— Разве было не пять девушек, что уплыли с острова? — спросил кардинал. — Откуда у вас этот птенец?

— Я не птенец! — возмутился малец. — Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы позаботится о себе!

— Его яйцо выкинуло на берег около нашего дерева, а Виллоу подобрала его, — ответила попугайка. — Вижу у вас есть яхта. Вы пришли нас спасти?

— А куда делся ваш транспорт? — поинтересовался чёрноперый. — Вы же как-то приплыли сюда, значит могли и уплыть.

— Наша лодка пропала тогда, когда все начали вести себя странным образом. Наверняка Далия приложила к этому свои крылья. Сумасшедшая ученая, — злобно шипя ругалась Поппи.

— Ты видела Далию? — тревожно спросила собеседница.

— Да, это было вечером того дня, когда Гейл украла твой дневник…

***

Поппи и Лука сидели на краю платформы и заворожено смотрели на закат. Небо уже стало окрашиваться в ярко оранжевые и багровые цвета, а некогда появившаяся радуга, которой так хвастался птенец, уже пропала из виду.

— Долго Стелла и Далия будут разговаривать с Гейл? — грустно спросил птенчик у своей няньки.

— Сколько нужно, столько и будут, — строго сказала корелла, но потом обеспокоено добавила, — но они действительно опаздывают. Знаешь, можешь пойти перекусить перед сном, я разрешаю, но только никому не говори!

— Ура! Спасибо, Поппи! — малыш крепко обнял кореллу и побежал в сторону открытой кухни. — Вишня, я иду!

Стоило мальцу исчезнуть из виду, как к одному из ящиков, что стоял у лестницы к домику совы, быстро подбежала Далия. Она поспешно вскинула крышку и стала шуметь содержимым. Такой грохот желтая не могла пропустить мимо ушей.

— Наконец-то вернулись, — сказала желтоперая и возмущенно подошла к сове, — а где Стелла? И что ты ищешь в такую пору?

— Не твоего клюва дела, — грубо рыкнула ученая.

— Эй, не строй из себя напыщенную! — разозлилась корелла. — Где она?

Птица семейства какаду сделала пару шагов вперёд, из-за чего Далия резко обернулась и вытащила оружие в виде шприца с золотыми пластинками, наполненным прозрачной жидкостью.

— Не подходи ко мне, плебейка! — безумно крикнула сова.

Поппи замерла на месте и с ужасом посмотрела на выражение своей подруги. Маленькие зрачки, отчетливо выделенные ямочки под глазами, учащенное сердцебиение и дыхание, и немного подрагивали крылья. Такой внешний вид заставил кореллу сильно понервничать.

— Т-ты чего? Совсем крыша поехала?!

— На твоем месте, я бы фильтровала свою речь, — властно произнесла коричневая. — Иначе и ты станешь следующим подопытным!

— Следующим? Значит Стелла…

— Закрой свой клюв! — безумная вернулась к сундуку и стала выкидывать содержимое на пол, пока она не вытащила призму.

Поппи воспользовалась моментом, пока коричневая пташка осматривала кусок стекла и побежала в сторону кухни. К счастью, былая подруга не стала её догонять.

Лука уже закидывал в рот свою любимую вишню и не подозревал о том, что случилось. Корелла ухватила птенца за крыло и поволокла к спуску, из-за чего малыш выронил свою вкусняшку.

— Эй, Поппи, так нечестно! — возмутился голубенький.

— Цыц! — попугайчиха закрыла мелкому клюв, — у Далии плохое настроение, мы должны немедленно уходить.

— А можно взять игрушки?

Поппи нервно перевела взгляд в сторону утихшей совы. Её сердце содрогнулось, когда та повернула голову на 85 градусов.

— Некогда! — в панике сказала нянька и взяла птенца на крылья, быстро побежав к спуску.

Также держа Луку в объятиях, Поппи медленно передвигалась по территории тропического леса, изредка оборачиваясь назад и поглядывая на верхушки большого дерева. При свете заката солнца, бежевая птица видела очертание совы, что стояла на одной из деревянных платформ. Через пару секунд к Далии прыгнула высокая фигура с заостренными наконечниками на плечах и короной на голове — это была Гейл. Ученая преклонилась перед ней и протянула треугольный объект, но в ответ получила лишь удар по лицу. Королева, судя по трясущемуся силуэту, явно была чем-то недовольна, и стала громко кричать. На неё зов пришли миньоны, и получив повторный приказ, начали спускаться вниз. Поппи уже поняла, что свиньи идут за ней, и поспешила скрыться с территории леса.

***

— Ваша Гейл явно не умеет общаться со своими друзьями, — буркнул Рэд. — С какой радости большинство из вас добровольно пошли ей служить?

— Она им всем что-то пообещала, — ответила Стелла. — Я вспомнила, что один из фанатиков упоминал про какие-то чудо-краски для Виллоу.

— Если Гейл таким образом «купила» дружбу у Далии и Виллоу, то почему она не пришла ко мне с каким-то предложением? — возмутилась Поппи. — Я что, по её мнению, недостойна?

— Поппи! — теперь уже возмутилась какаду-инка. — Тебя-то куда понесло?!

— Прости, Стелла, это была неудачная шутка…

— Почему вы так относитесь к Гейл? — спросил Лука. — Она же наш друг…

Стелла и Поппи посмотрели друг на друга и начали чесать затылки, нервно перебирая хохолки на голове. Лука был слишком маленьким и чересчур наивным, потому самки понимали, что объяснить ему ситуацию будет попросту нелегко.

Бомб позвал к себе Рэда, и тот покинул компашку розовоперой и стал слушать своего друга.

— Знаешь, моё желание находиться здесь как можно дольше, постепенно угасает, — говорил черный птиц. — Может заберём этих двоих и по домам?

— После того происшествия ночью, не хочу туда возвращаться. Нас тут же повяжут и кинут на допрос. Я и сам не против сбежать отсюда и никогда больше не приплывать на этот остров, но меня будет мучить угрызение совести, понимаешь? Если я брошу Чака на растерзание этим ненормальным, то прощай здоровый сон!

— Тогда хорошенько всё взвесим, — предложил упитанный. — Мы будем иметь дело, предположительно, с четырьмя ненормальными птицами и армией зеленых миньонов. На нашей стороне только мы с тобой можем дать бой.

— Будем действовать по-тихому и не привлекать внимание. Попадём в замок, найдём уцелевших, если таковы есть, берём всех и на Птичий Остров.

— Парни, — окликнула двоих парней Поппи, — ваша штука может привлечь ненужное нам внимание. Прикройте её листьями пальмы хотя бы…

— А разве это не вызовет ещё больше подозрений? — недовольно буркнул Рэд.

— А лучше оставить железку на видном месте? — спросила та. — Чем быстрее вы накроете яхту, тем дольше мы проживём на этом острове.

Доля смысла была в словах попугайчихи. Самцы недовольно переглянулись между собой и поднялись по уступу вверх, где росла парочка крупных пальм, пока подружки с птенцом не начали уплетать запасы фруктов.


	6. Источник Жизни.

Парни продолжали тащить пальмовые листья и укутывать ими водное судно. Рэду эта затея перестала нравится, ведь зелёное нечто привлекало куда больше внимания, чем просто металлическое корыто.

И так работа затянулась до самого заката солнца. Поппи и Стелла сидя в пещере попивали чай из ягод чего-то, напоминавшего крыжовник. С ними сидел ещё и Лука, которому явно было скучно слушать бабские разговоры. Птенец достиг последней фазы скуки, и решил пойти проведать Бомба и Рэда, тщательно выполнявших свою работу.

— Тратим время напрасно, — тихо выдохнул кардинал.

— Я представляю как мы потом будем убирать эту листву на обратном пути. Мы потратим больше или меньше времени? — поинтересовался снегирь.

— О Орёл, это еще надо будет снимать…

Лука прискакал и остановился напротив Бомба, пристально следя за тем как они работают.

— А почему бы вам лодку не затащить в пещеру? — поинтересовалась голубая пушинка. — Маскировка у вас так себе, ребята…

Рэд посмотрел на «штаб-квартиру» девочек и дал себе сочного ляпаса крылом по лицу. Проем был достаточно широким, чтобы там спрятать морское судно. Кардинал злобно охнул и спрыгнул вниз.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы перетащили яхту? — поинтересовался чёрный птах.

— Надо бы, придется пожертвовать комфортом наших девочек, — краснопёрый поднял с песка огромный моток верёвки и вновь забрался на корму яхты, привязывая края верёвок к железным перилам.

Конец одной верёвки Рэд бросил прямиком в крыло друга, а вторую оставил себе. Кардинал не упустил возможности спрыгнуть с транспорта и прокатиться на верёвке словно Тарзан. Это даже взбодрило Луку.

— А можно и мне? — спросил птенец.

На что Рэд стал протягивать звук состоящий из одной буквы «э». Да, он совершил оплошность, когда позволил себе вспомнить детство, но как правильно отказать птенчику кардинал не мог приложить ума.

Изнутри «штаба», розовая пташка наблюдала за тем, как растерянный красноперый пытался что-то сказать голубому птенчику. Эта картина ей казалось забавной, было видно как зрелый птиц побаивался взболтнуть лишнее безобидному ребёнку.

— Неужели понравился? — стала ехидничать желтая, с намёком дёргая бровями слегка опустив веки.

— Ты про Рэда? — слегка смутилась какаду-инка. — Ну, он не такой как те приставучие самцы, которые думают лишь одним местом…

— А как же тот привлекательный сокол с пляжа? — всё с такой же хитрой ухмылкой спросила корелла. — Ты просто таяла у нас на крыльях при его виде.

— Это в прошлом! — собеседница сжала кулак и стукнула об камень. Можно было заметить, как из её клюва пошел пар от злости. — Да, он сильный, красивый, крутой, популярный…

— Это надолго…

— Хотя знаешь, Рэд мне помог тогда на берегу и помог добраться до госпиталя. А на следующий день он пришел ко мне с фруктами и цветами, проявлял хоть какую-то заботу, интерес, и хотя бы не думал сразу лезть ко мне под хвост. Может я погорячилась с ним спорить насчет проката яхты…

— Значит нравится, — сделала вердикт попугайчиха. — Похоже вам на Птичьем Острове довелось побольше узнать друг о друге. Не хочешь с ним еще провести время?

Стелла широко распахнула глаза. Её грудная клетка в быстром темпе стала то опускаться, то подыматься. Она посмотрела на Рэда, что пытался с другом тащить лодку на сушу.

Девушка вспомнила тот разговор внутри каюты. Он тогда её назвал «красивой». Этот комплимент был сказан без какого-либо контекста, неуверенно, будто птах боялся вообще что-то подчеркивать в ней. Даже когда он банально просил у неё прощение за ночной случай, его голос подрагивал от страха. Это могло означать две вещи: либо Ред боится разговаривать с самками, либо испытывает к ней симпатию. И чтобы это узнать, им нужно как-то оказаться наедине.

— Мне нужно сходить к Источнику Жизни, — наконец-то заговорила инка. — С растянутыми конечностями не сильно побегаешь.

— Ты про то древнее священное место? — проявила интерес желтоперая. — Разве оно существует?

— Если Золотые Яйца не миф, значит и Источник вполне может существовать. Жаль, что моего дневника нет под крылом, но приблизительно я знаю куда идти. Попрошу Рэда пойти со мной…

— Эй, а мне что скажешь делать? — возмутилась подруга. — Няньчиться с **двумя птенцами**?

— Бомб самый скромный и добрый птиц из всех кого я знаю, если не считать Уиллоу. Тебе не составит труда найти с ним общий язык.

— Как скажешь, босс, — протянула вторая.

Стелла и Поппи вышли из укрытия и стали наблюдать за тем, как растерянный Рэд пытается отговорить мелкого делать тарзанку. Не смотря на крики красного, птенец задорно спрыгнул вниз, сбив красноперого с ног.

Девочки хихикнули, и маленький комочек радости побежал обнимать их ноги. Парень тоже заметил приближение двух дам и поднялся с земли.

— Что-то стряслось, леди? — поинтересовался он, поправляя перья.

— Да ничего особенного, разве что ты отправишься на прогулку со Стеллой, — усмехнулась бежевая.

— Какая ещё прогулка?

— Экспедиция в поисках одного волшебного места, — пояснила розоватая, протягивая в сторону здоровое крыло. — С моим то положением, я не смогу дать должный отпор Плохой Принцессе, так что мне нужно найти целебный источник. Я бы с удовольствием взяла всех вас на экскурсию по острову, но лишний шум привлечет внимание её слуг. Так что, Рэд, ты единственный кто может мне помочь.

При упоминании этого чудного места, кардиналу вспомнился пруд Орла. От таких воспоминаний он дрогнул так, что аж перья на теле встали дыбом.

— Вау, источник! Я тоже хочу! — стал прыгать Лука.

— Попридержи кабанов, парень, — усмехнулась корелла. — Ты слышал что сказала Стелла? Слишком опасно идти стаей.

— Но почему тогда Рэду можно пойти?

— Потому что он достаточно взрослый и осторожный, и в случае чего может дать отпор, — пояснила какаду-инка, слегка смутившись. — Не переживай, мы попытаемся вернуться как можно быстрее, и если что, прихватим на обратной дороге вишню. Идет?

Птенец на некоторое время задумался, а затем радостно кивнул. Поппи за это стала гладить его макушку.

— Будь осторожнее, друг, — сказал Бомб. — Никто не знает какая _свиновщина_ тут происходит.

— Ещё как буду, не переживай. Ладно, я готов идти на поиски!

— Чудно! — Стелла вновь задорно махнула крылом и пошла впереди красного.

Рэд уже вскинул крыла по сторонам, открывая клюв для того чтобы возмутиться таким рвением девушки, но та заставила его сразу же захлопнуться лишь одной фразой, даже не повернувшись к нему лицом:

— Я не слышу твоих шагов, Рэд!

— Чтоб мне провалиться на этом месте.

Кардинал быстрым темпом побежал за розовой, на пару сантиметров перегнав её, тем самым становясь главным. Обе птицы потерялись из виду за дивными кустарниками и высокими деревьями.

— Хорошо, ребятки, — привлекла к себе внимание Поппи, сложив руки на бедра. — Стелла оставила меня за старшую, так что с этого момента вы слушаетесь только меня.

— И какие же будут ваши указания, мисс Поппи? — подыгрывал Лука.

— Первым будем разобраться с этой посудиной, а второе — развлечься в нашем убежище менее активными играми. Всё же, мы не в том положении, чтобы закатывать шумную вечеринку на весь остров и будить соседей.

— Рэд хотел перетащить яхту в укрытие, — Бомб стал перебирать пальцами и слегка нервничать, чувствуя себя виноватым в принятом решении. — Так точно её не найдут.

— Ну ничего, что-нибудь придумаем, — улыбалась корелла. — В тесноте да не в обиде! Но вот торчащая корма будет слегка смущать. Ай, _клевать_ , свиньи не будут так серьезно всматриваться в каждую мелочь.

— Хотелось чтобы это было правдой, — не столь же уверенно, как у приятельницы, прозвучал тон снегиря.

— А-а-р, не будь таким пессимистом. Если слишком много думать о плохом, оно обязательно случится!

— Прости, не хотел тебя злить. Я просто чутка волнуюсь…

Вспоминая физические особенности птаха, кроме большого мягкого тела в форме шара, желтенькая слегка опустила веки и широко улыбнулась, хлопая по животу чёрной птицы.

— Не переживай. Вспомни уроки Матильды с её вдохами и выдохами, внутренним покоем и прочими штучками. Или просто посмотри на Луку. Говорят что милые и пушистые вещи могут успокоить нервы даже такого птаха, как Рэд!

Бомб по совету кореллы всё же посмотрел на то, как птенец очередной раз карапкался по верёвке словно Тарзан. Он не смог забраться на борт, иногда соскальзывая с каната из-за недостатка сил его молодого тела. Чёрный птах подошел к мальцу и усадил его на правое плечо.

— Поппи, посмотри какой я теперь большой! — не упустил шанса похвастаться малой, что вызвало смешок у обеих опекунов.

— Да, приятель, ты самый большой птах, которого я знаю. Ну, а теперь к делу! — лицо попугайчихи вмиг стало серьезным. Она выпрямилась, разминая перед собой крылья и пальцы, похрустывая суставами.

И всё же самка немного поубавила пыл, когда поняла что одних её кулаков и энтузиазма будет попросту недостаточно, чтобы выполнить задачу. Она не такая мудрая, как Далия, но её мозгов было достаточно чтобы осознать бессилие.

И тогда она посмотрела на Бомба, что продолжал пристально следить за каждой деталью её лица. Бежевая хитро ухмыльнулась, почесывая крылом подбородок.

— Что ты задумала?

— Маленький «бум»…

***

Не смотря на то, с каким пристрастием Рэд до этого тихонько возмущался вырываясь в лидеры, в этот раз он решил хранить молчание и следовать за напарницей, образно прикрывая ей спину. И это напрягало Стеллу на фоне звуков шуршащих листьев, трескающих веток и наличие живности в виде насекомых и рептилий.

Какаду-инка нарочно замедляла шаг и оборачивалась по сторонам, таким образом кидая взгляд на кардинала, что пытался скорчить гримасу, будто ему всё надоело. И только при ударе массивного листа по лицу он принял серьёзный вид, осуждая каждый цветущий элемент местной флоры. На это было смешно смотреть розовоперой.

— Почему тут так ужасно? И надо было захватить мачете, раз уж мы пародируем Индюка Джонса…

— А мне понравился фильм. Не хотел бы оказаться на его месте?

— Не очень. Да и от моего ответа всё равно ничего не зависит, раз я уже участвую в этих приключениях…

— Жаль, что я не могу показать тебе весь чарующий шарм этого места. Ведь тут раньше находилась древняя развитая цивилизация.

— Свиньи что ли? — предположил Рэд, ни капли не удивившись положительному мычанию девушки. — Так бы и сказала с самого начала.

— Но это были не те свиньи, что посещали наш остров. Они были немного другими.

— Другими, да? — хитро приподнял одну бронь кардинал. — Со своим правителем, что вытирает копыта об народ, с куда более развитыми, чем у птиц, технологиями, и по толщине пуза которых можно было определить насколько ты важная персона в королевстве. Я прав?

Стелла нахмурилась, надув щеки и хрипло мыча, изображая обиду, на что красный легко посмеялся.

— В отличие от наших «добрых» знакомых, они были более изысканными и модными личностями. Куда не глянь почти всюду использовалось золото и драгоценные камни.

— И никому там «солнечным зайчиком» по глазам не било? Думаю, именно эта травма была самой распространенной.

— А если глаз полностью не видит, его заменяли протезом из бриллианта? — решила поддержать глупую шутку какаду-инка. — Зато модно, стильно и молодежно!

Так разговор и закончился на неловком смешке. Рэд стал почесывать свое крыло, всматриваясь в кустарники, пока Стелла продолжала вспоминать дорогу и смотреть вдаль.

Прикоснувшись к одному большому листку, парень тут же попытался одернуть крыло когда ощутил что-то слизкое и противное на ощупь. Хоть между пальцами не оставалась никакой субстанции, кардинала не переставало подташнивать. Словно не только на крыле, но и по всему телу стали ползать слизняки, оставляя за собой мокрые дорожки.

Было противно. После той ночи птах про себя отметил, что ему стоит держаться подальше от всяких липких штуковин, включая и само море. Красноперый не особо часто посещал пляж на Птичьем Острове, из-за неудачного опыта. В тот раз под водой его ноги обвило что-то слизкое и противное, после чего краснохохлый ни ногой в воду больше не лез.

Не зря в его голове всплыло то воспоминание. Придя в себя, Рэд уже стоял в небольшом ручье, в котором росли те самые водоросли, а рыбы без страха оплывали лапы птицы.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовалась розоватая, находясь на дорожке из камня. — Тут вот по камням можно перейти, а ты сразу в воду…

Рэд сдавлено вскрикнул от отвращения и быстро встал на один такой булыжник, вытирая об него ступни. Какаду-инка лишь отрицательно покачала головой.

— Тут чистая пресная вода, её можно спокойно пить. Нам немного осталось.

Слова о питьевой воде, вновь пробили кардинала на воспоминания, но не такие старые. Он мысленно сравнил Источник Жизни и Озеро Слёз что принадлежало Могучему Орлу, отчего его перья снова встали дыбом, а он сам стал с дрожью выдыхать.

— Надеюсь, что там никто не нассал…

— Что-что? — не расслышала Стелла.

— Говорю что пить отсюда плохая идея. Тут рыбки плавают, противные водоросли растут…

— Кто-то морскую кухню никогда не пробовал. Есть специальный сорт водорослей, что используют в качестве салата. А есть гурманы что едят устриц и мидий.

— Фу, какая гадость, — моментально среагировал Рэд, вывалив язык. Его даже начало подташнивать, когда представил как он сам кладет в рот вонючую и скользкую улитку.

— Ладно, прости, больше не буду говорить о морепродуктах. Значит ты больше по фруктам и овощам.

— Их вкус я знаю с самого рождения, — похоже эта тема была приятна красному, отчего девушка начала улыбаться. — Чего только стоит стаканчик кокосового молока или виноградного сока…

— А если смешать все фрукты в одном миксере, то выйдет отличный мультифруктовый напиток. Со вкусом банана, маракуи, вишни…

— Да, я уже почти поверил, что наш уголок поистине райский. Все работают, счастливы…

— Но я редко видела, чтобы ты искренне улыбался даже при Чаке и Бомбе, хотя всегда думала, что имея таких друзей — ты тоже будешь счастлив.

— Может быть я и рад этому, но это не тянет до того общего уровня счастья всего острова. Жить в городе как-то непривычно, знаешь ли.

— Ничего! Уверена что ты привыкнешь к такому! Ай!

Стелла так сильно увлеклась разговором, что не заметила перед собой торчащего корня, что было нормой для джунглей. Банальная ошибка, которую допускает все невнимательные искатели приключений. Встречу с грязью прервал Рэд, что успел подбежать и потянуть птицу в свое сторону, невольно её приобняв.

— Виноват, — кардинал тут же убрал крылья и отстранившись в сторону. Видно было что он был смущен тем, что сделал. — Смотри под ноги, а то вдруг чего… Змея проползет…

Возможно в этом ничего не было, но Стелла в этой ситуации и жесте смогла найти некий намек на то, что она, всё же, нравится ему.

«Ты нравишься всем на Птичьем Острове, остынь, подруга» говорил ей голос разума, но её настроение говорило об обратном.

Красный внезапно почувствовал себя одновременно искателем приключений и робким романтиком из фильмов. Не смотря на то, что оба клишированых героя находятся в разных жанрах, именно таким персонажем.

Тут Рэд уловил глухой звук. Воздух донес вибрации, как от взрыва большой бомбы, сжимая сердце бедного птаха.

— Ты слышала это?

— М? — Стелла подняла листочек одного тропического кустика. Она приобрела радостный вид, когда в её глаза попали лучи яркого света.

— Взрыв, или что-то вроде этого. Как бы ничего плохого не случилось с Бомбом и другими ребятами…

— Рэд, смотри! Мы нашли его! — какаду-инка резко оборвала своего напарника и потянула его за собой, указывая на чисто-прозрачную воду, через которую можно было увидеть каждый камешек на песке.

Вверх из этого источника поднимались золотые блестки, что потом растворялись в воздухе. Кроме кувшинок и мелких насекомых, никто не обитал в этом источнике.

Девушка не стала скрывать восторженных вздохов, и тут же прыгнула в воду, позабыв о травмах и плавая на спине. Парень же решил аккуратно спуститься вниз, но земля под ним предательски осыпалась вниз и скинула его следом за розовой.

— Ай, как мне… я не чувствую боли? — Рэд стал смотреть на свои колени и крылья. Буквально пару секунд назад он скользил по земле, натирая свои лапы, и стоило ему прикоснуться к воде, как ушиб пропал.

— А я говорила! Ах, какие приятные ощущения… — стала блаженно протягивать «звёздочка». Она потом оперлась лапами об дно и стала стягивать с себя бинты и гипс. — Словно в горячих источниках искупалась.

От царапин, оголенных частей тела и синяков — не осталось и следа. Переломанные кости вмиг срослись и стали намного крепче.

— Я чувствую себя снова молодой! — восторженно крикнула розовоперая.

— А ты вроде и не была сильно старой.

— Посмотрела бы на тебя полностью окованного гипсом. Чувства будут такими же, как в старости.

— Ну, до пенсии нам вдвоем ещё дожить надо. Точнее, не нам вместе, а по отдельности… Ну, ты поняла.

— Да-да, поняла. У тебя сейчас такой вид, будто что-то обидное сказал. Даже перья покраснели.

— Они и так красные, — кардинал поднес крыло к своему тёмному пятнышку на щеке. — Возможно освещение от воды сделало их чуть поярче.

Инка посмеялась. Её забавляла крайняя осторожность и нелепые фразы спутника, что выглядел по поведению как скромный ребенок. Кардинал не понял, почему та так радостно отреагировала на его предположение, но тоже посмеялся в ответ.

Они всматривались в глаза друг друга. Это одновременно смущало и вызывало такие приятные, тёплые эмоции. Пернатый действительно стал ловить себя на мысли, что Стелла ему нравится чуток больше, чем хотелось бы, и это немного пугало.

Но это было не так страшно, как звук ломающихся веток позади и сверху. Птицы не успели издать и звука, как на них накинулись свиньи и усыпили обоих. Последнее, что смог увидеть красноватый птах сквозь мыльную пелену, было лишь горстью слегка тусклых, ярких пятен, что обвивали его подругу.


	7. Отголоски Прошлого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена в начале отсылается на события в комиксе киношных ЗлоПтиц "Принцесса и Клоун" (сборник Eggstravaganza).

_«— Ты встретишь меня завтра? На городской площади? В полдень?»_

_«— Да! Да, конечно! Но… как я узнаю тебя?»_

_«— Эм… Дай подумать… Роза! Я буду держать розу! И ты одну прихвати!»_

Рэд стоял на дорожке из каменной укладки, в руках держа лишь алую розу. Он едва не выронил цветок в своих крыльях — шипы жадно впивались в перьевой покров, но эта боль была не так неприятна, как эмоции, что сейчас окутывали кардинала. Брошенный, одинокий, обманутый. «Красный» находился в белом, беспросветном тумане, и единственное что он прекрасно видел — небольшой рабочий фонтан напротив своего клюва.

Помимо тумана, птаха стал окружать обыденный городской гул пернатых жителей. Он был повсюду, и даже совсем рядом с Рэдом, но никого не было. Лишь чуть погодя, красноперый стал различать в мареве силуэты и тени других птиц, у которых в руках был такой же ярко красный цветок.

Поражение. Так думал про себя Рэд. Это была ещё одна неудачная попытка реализовать себя в социуме, а точнее — найти себе подружку. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что вся эта затея с вклиниванием в социальную жизнь заранее была обречена на провал. Как и сейчас, стоило встретить хорошую и интересную пташечку, затмившую собой череду неудачных попыток познакомится с девушкой, казалось, даже лучшую из всех, которых он когда-либо видел, ближе всего подходящую под идеал… Но всё шло слишком хорошо, наверное, поэтому кардинал считал, что всё и должно было закончиться так плохо. Опять.

Он пытался стать частью Птичьего Острова и подчиняться его правилам. Но Рэд уже несколько раз пожалел о том, что не смог во время фестиваля снять свою маску и показать истинное лицо, но тогда бы он пошел против обычаев пернатых собратьев. Единственным чем утешал себя птах, была мысль о том, что эта девушка в костюме принцессы будет явно не последней в его неудачном любовном списке.

Рэд осознано выронил цветок из своих крыльев, как в тот раз, и собирался уже уходить, как вдруг он осознал:

— На городской площади не было фонтана…

Кардинал резко обернулся в сторону источника воды. Он медленно приближался к нему, пока наконец не стал вплотную. Едва касаясь пальцами падающих ручейков, Рэд ощутил некое тепло. Его крыло расслабилось, отчего по телу пошли приятные ощущения. Не смотря на позитивное влияние, птах насторожился и попробовал воду на вкус.

— Вода с Источника Жизни…

Услышав знакомый женский смешок, парень обернулся и застыл от страха, видя перед собой уже виданных девиц в костюмах принцесс. У всех было в основном розовое и белое оперение, за исключение одной, что так сильно напоминала Гейл по фиолетовому цвету, и трёх других, встреченных давно на пикнике. Все они держали в руках красную розу.

— И это герой острова? Да вы только посмотрите на него, девочки, он же перепуганный птенец! — сказала первая.

— И он ещё рассчитывал со мной познакомиться? Да с таким ни за что! — бросила вторая.

— Тряпка. Отличная подстилка для женских лап, — с издевкой посмеялась птица, напоминавшая Гейл.

Рэд открыл клюв и только издавал звук, вместо того чтобы возразить. Девочки стали швырять в него цветы, а тот лишь одним крылом пытался прикрыть себя, пятясь назад, пока не перецепился и упал в воду.

Кардинал уже целиком лежал в фонтане с открытыми глазами на затонувших розах, что расстилались как одеяло. Они покалывали спину птаха, но тот не стал выбираться из воды, надолго затаив дыхание. Вот уже у края фонтана показались злые девицы, что тыкали пальцем в красного и смеялись с подавленного утопленника, а после ушли и растворились в тумане.

Только тогда пернатый выбрался на сушу, откашливаясь и жадно хватая воздух. А когда приподнял лицо — увидел перед собой одну принцессу, что стояла к нему спиной.

«Это она!» — про себя сказал Рэд, делая вывод лишь глядя на её задний вид.

Стоило ему резко вскочить на ноги, вышвыривая содержимое фонтана на каменную дорожку, как таинственная незнакомка выронила свой красный цветок и так же скрылась в белене. Рэд упал на колени ровно в том месте, где стояла принцесса, и поднял её розу.

— Я не успел сказать тебе своё имя…

***

На звук взрыва пришли двое свиней-разведчиков. Они спустились на песочный берег около скал и стали осматривать местность.

— Шум был здесь, я клянусь тебе, — сказал первый свин.

— Но тут ничего нет! — разозлился его товарищ. — Никаких следов!

— Честно говорю тебе, что слышал взрыв, и не один, в этом месте.

— Тогда может это был не взрыв?

Зелёный указал на большую пещеру у входа которой лежало множество сухих веток и даже костей. От этого им стало не по себе.

— Н-неужели это одно из тех древних существ, — едва держа копье, подрагивал разведчик.

— Оно самое. Остров полон таких голодных отродий, так что лучше нам не приближаться к логову…

— Может проверим?

Хряк дал пощечину своему коллеге, а затем схватил за плечи и стал трясти его, упираясь пятаком в его пятак.

— Ты спятил? Что проверять? Издает ли этот монстр звуки подобные взрыву?! Тебе нравится перспектива быть съеденным и перевариваться в желудке больше, чем получить порку от Её и Его Высочества?! Я ещё жить хочу, приятель!

Зелёнокожий так сильно разволновался и раскричался, что в итоге разбудил то самое чудище.

— Валим отсюда!

Глухой рык и сопение спугнули обоих, и когда они ушли с берега, в пещере загорелся свет. Бомб поставил корабельный фонарь на один из камней, напоминавших столик, за которым сидел он с Лукой, пока Поппи у входа через примитивный усилитель звука корчила из себя страшное создание.

— Как для монстра, ты слишком симпатичная, — невзначай бросил чёрный птах, а потом уже слегка смутился от своих слов.

— Ой, спасибо. Жаль, что они не оценят мое актерское мастерство. Хотя оно и к лучшему, — попугайчиха окончательно убедилась в том, что поблизости с убежищем никого нет, и присела рядом с друзьями. — Так скучаю по посиделкам у костра, запаху горящей древесины и вкусных закусок…

— Хочешь развести костер? — спросил Бомб.

Корелла сложила руки на стол и строго глянула на снегиря.

— Как бы я сильно этого не хотела, нельзя. Дым от костра снова привлечет ненужное внимание слуг Гейл. К тому же, в закрытом помещении можно задохнуться от него. Поэтому, мы с Лукой постоянно сидели в темноте и страхе.

— У тебя есть я, — сказал птенец, просачиваясь сквозь сложенные в замок руки Поппи, чтобы её обнять. — Со мной тебе нечего бояться! И мне нечего бояться, пока у меня есть ты!

У няньки не было иного выбора, кроме как обнять мальчишку в ответ и усадить рядом. Чёрный птах мысленно умилился с картины, и чтобы окончательно не размякнуть, решил пообщаться:

— Такой красивый остров, если не брать во внимание весь творящиеся здесь кошмар. Как вы нашли это место?

— Его нашла Далия, — охотно ответила Поппи. — Мы с девочками всегда собираемся одной компанией и проводим время вместе. Правда, в последнее время из-за роста популярности наших подруг, мы никак не можем нормально потусоваться. Постоянно одну из нас забирают, отвлекают, и просто портят настроение. И было заметно как наши отношения в коллективе стали холоднеть, поэтому Стелла предложила нам провести каникулы в каком-то отдаленном райском местечке, где нет ни единой души. Сова рассказала про Золотой Остров. Вот и отправились в плаванье налаживать связь и веселиться. Чтоб пусто им было…

— Прости, если заставил тебя вспомнить неприятное…

— Всё нормально. Я больше злюсь на Гейл, поскольку считаю что это <i><b>она</b></i> стала причиной всех несчастий. Среди всех нас, именно за ней была репутация большой любительницы королевской роскоши и утонченности. Поэтому запросто променяла нас на статус «принцессы свиней»! Нет, не говорю, что роскошь и красота в деталях это плохо — любая девочка мечтает хоть разок ощутить себя принцессой или королевой, Стелла входит в их число, но я знаю, что она бы нас не променяла ни за что на свете!

— Правда?

— Да. Она уделяет нам гораздо больше времени и внимания, старается удержать нас вместе, хотя могла бы плюнуть и пойти веселиться с другими птицами. Мы ей больше интересны, чем какие-то парни или вечеринки. Если она дала слово, то она его сдерживает.

— Стелла милая и заботливая, — вклинился в разговор Лука, — но иногда очень требовательная и строгая, а ещё её легко разозлить, если что-то идет не так. Но она заслуженно злится! — потом птенец обратился к Поппи, — и Гейл нас не променяла на корону!

— Если нет, то почему она не захотела помириться с нами и жить дружно? — спросила попугайчиха, хитро улыбаясь.

От заданного вопроса мальчишка растерялся. Он не знал, как аргументировать свои слова, чтобы возразить своей няньке, поэтому обижено надул щеки и замолчал.

— Приму это за ответ, — усмехнулась она, поглаживая макушку юнца. — Предлагаю перейти к более веселым разговорам! Бомб, расскажи нам о своем **взрывном** характере.

Поппи поставила локти на столик, положив голову на свои ладони, образовывая арку, через которую протиснул голову Лука. Она внимательно смотрела на растерявшегося друга, хлопая ресницами и улыбаясь.

***

Уже темнело. Небо окрасилось в темно голубой цвет. На краю одного из высоких холмов, что располагалась между замком и тропическим лесом, стояла скворчиха. Она жадно всматривалась в ранее скрытое от её глаз поселение. Через подзорную трубу Гейл удалось распознать знакомое розовое пятно.

— Приведите её ко мне, — приказала Плохая Принцесса. — Убейте любого, кто встанет на вашем пути, но главное, принесите Стеллу живой!

Свин с волосами цвета блонди был не очень в восторге от желания королевны, впрочем, как и его соратники. Миньоны стали толкать Красавчика к главной, намекая, чтобы тот вмешался.

— Зачем же так радикально, Ваше Святейшество? — неуверенно произнес он, дрожа от страха. — Может обойдемся без кровопролития и попытаемся решить мирным способом?

— Слишком долго, а результат мне нужен **сейчас**! С каждой секундой **наше** терпение подходит к концу. Я не могу потерять доверие перед **ним**! Я не могу пасть так низко. **Он** будет считать меня таким же бесполезным мусором, как и всех вас, трусов.

— Да кто этот птах такой, чтобы считать вас, Великолепную Королеву, «мусором»? — возмутился Красавчик, хоть колени по прежнему подрагивали. — Прошу выслушайте меня, это переходит уже все грани дозволенного. Может, вы всегда были равнодушны к нашим чувствам, но никогда не позволяли так расточительно обходится с нашими жизнями! Мы не будем никого убивать даже по вашему приказу!

Гейл ухватила блондина за горло с не присущей ей силой и стала подымать вверх, заставляя того стоять на цыпочках. Влюбленный в неё свин схватился копытами за её крылья и пытался их убрать, чтобы вновь обрести возможность дышать.

— Ты забыл своё место, говядина, — сквозь клюв от злости шипела правительница. — Знаешь, ты мне больше нравился, когда казался умнее и не смел перечить мне. Не забывай, что твоя жизнь находится в моих прекрасных цепких лапках, _сладенький_. От мёртвых гораздо меньше мороки, чем от вас живых.

После этой фразы, скворчиха от осознания сказанного разинула клюв, шире поднимая веки, в то время как хватка становилась сильнее. Ещё бы пару секунд и жизнь златовласого свина оборвалась бы навсегда, но неожиданно его отпустили, из-за чего тот упал на землю и стал жадно хватать воздух.

Девушка, словно зачарованная, вновь подошла к краю холма, но не для того, чтобы узреть поселение, а глянуть вниз. Под ней находилась яма, наполненная свежими трупами её миньонов. Они небрежно лежали друг на друге, порой в неестественных и откровенных позах, продолжая разлагаться. Это была настоящая «братская могила», чью тишину прерывали звуки гудящих крыльями мух, что пировали здесь. Запах от гнилого мяса ничуть не смущал Гейл, словно она уже к этому давно привыкла, и продолжала восторженно смотреть на кучку бездыханных тел.

— От мёртвых действительно может быть больше пользы, чем от вас, балбесы, — бросила она в сторону подчиненных, после чего отвернулась и дополнила, — хотя по сути вы представляете из себя одно и то же мясо…

Сменив бинокль на небольшую склянку с пульверизатором, которая была наполненная едкой, как смола, субстанцией, «плохая принцесса» направила его в сторону кучи.

— Что вы задумали, Миледи? — удивленно спросил красавец.

— Я же должна быть снисходительна к своим поданным, — хитро похлопала ресничками фиолетовая пташка, — поэтому, **даю второй шанс**.

Бесконечно нажимая пальцем на рычаг, она разбрызгивала непослушную материю по всей возможной области захоронения, пока в один момент, ничего не осталось, а механизм заклинило. Когда вещь стала для неё бесполезной, королева просто бросила её рядом с собой, и стала ждать. Через взмахи крыльев насекомых стало доносится слабое хриплое дыхание, похожее на протяжный болезненный стон. Ещё немного, и постепенно за ним стало следовать легкие шорохи по телам и стучание чужих копыт.

Гейл широко улыбнулась, когда один из мертвецов всё же поднялся на ноги, едва удерживая равновесие на голове второго свина. Ранее безжизненные оболочки вновь стали двигаться, образуя группу. Как только они услышали свист своей правительницы, то обратили свой взор на неё.

— **Зомби**! — Воскликнула она, подымая крылья ввысь. — Вам была дарована вторая жизнь, чтобы снова служить мне! Считайте это подарком милосердия и актом снисходительности от меня. И если вы не хотите, чтобы я забрала этот подарок себе, то идите вперёд к скрытому поселению и приведите ко мне розовую птичку Стеллу!

Отряд живых мертвецов устремили свой взгляд вслед за указательным пальцем крыла пташки, и медленным, но уверенным шагом, направились в указанную им сторону.

***

Понемногу, но Рэд стал потихоньку приходить в себя. Странный запах, что витал в воздухе и щекотал ноздри, заставило того скорчить лицо и сдавленно прокряхтеть. Открыв глаза и издав противное «фэ!», кардинал заметил, что его ноги свисают вниз, а сам он был привязан к деревянному столбу. Рядом с ним в таком же положении находилась Стелла, правда всё ещё без сознания.

Птах медленно повернул голову и сразу же столкнулся клювом со странным посохом, что резко оказался перед ним. Свин с цветом кожи бледно-голубого оттенка, глаза которые были выделены чёрными пятнами, как у панд, что держал в руках сей предмет, удивил пленника столь резким появлением. Красноперый обратил внимание на его цилиндрическую шляпу с пробитым дном, что была украшена игральными костями, а так же приметил наличие других свиней с бледными оттенками розового, зелёного и прочих цветов, чьи лица были изрисованы причудливыми узорами.

Рэд, бегло бросая взгляд справа налево, сделал вывод, что они находятся в каком-то племени. И странный запах, что пробудил его из туманного кошмара, оказался ароматической свечей с кончика посоха предположительного главаря.

— Что происходит? — спросил кардинал, гладя на вожака. — Мы опять осквернили священное место?

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — протянул в ответ он, подводя жезл ближе к его лицу, из-за чего птах ещё сильнее вжался в столб. — Не так громко, нас могут услышать. Мы не хотим разгневать его.

— Кого?

— **Духа Золотого Острова**. Аура этого места сильно изменилась с тех пор, как только сюда прибыли птицы. Это отражается на поведении местной флоры и фауны. Она стала… более дикой.

Кардинал вновь поспешно понял для себя, что связался с местной сектой язычников. Он их терпеть не мог, ибо знал, что они непредсказуемые и обладают первобытным поведением. И если его «дедукция» не подводит, то эти хряки точно собираются принести их в жертву.

— Я так полагаю, вы собираетесь сжечь нас, чтобы успокоить духа? — всё же решил задать вопрос Рэд.

— Не совсем. Птицы потревожили покой и нарушили баланс этого острова. Может, ты слышал о древней цивилизации свиней, что находилась здесь? Как думаешь, что с ними случилось? Почему они пали?

— Это всё из-за птиц? — Вновь сделал очередное предположение пленник, глупо усмехаясь.

— Именно. Из-за пернатых гостей исчезло целое свиное королевство! Крылатые существа успели забрать большую часть золота великого народа, но уйти с ним не смогли… Они вместе с ним ушли к морскому дну, и никто больше не вспоминал о них и сокровищах. Но всё же, некоторые реликвии остались нетронутыми, и до сих пор хранятся здесь. И снова любопытные клювы продолжают искать проклятое сокровище. У меня складывается впечатление, что мы — свиньи, не такие уж и жадные создания…

— Мамой клянусь, что у меня и в мыслях не было красть ваши артефакты, тем более проклятые. Мне такое «счастье» дома не нужно! Прошу, отпустите нас, мы здесь только для того, чтобы забрать наших пернатых друзей.

— Слишком велика цена для этого. Я до сих пор жалею, что не превратил всех вас в свиней, но на сей раз, я такой оплошности не допущу…

— Ну, я рад, что нас не будут готовить, как _жаренную индейку на День Благодарения_ , — с облегчением выдохнул птах, нервно посмеявшись, но потом вновь запаниковал, когда до него дошло, что именно собирался делать свин-вуду. — Погоди, ты собираешься нас превратить в свиней?!

— Навечно! Вы станете частью нашего народа, не нарушая баланс Золотого Острова! Разве это не чудесно?

— Нет! Я не хочу быть **голожопой** свиньей!

— Не горлань, скоро ты позабудешь о том, что у тебя вообще были перья на теле, Красный, — прошептал вожак, поднеся к тому посох.

Наконечник стал сиять, и Рэд, зажмурив глаза и оскалившись, опустил голову вниз. Только сила жезла начала доходить до своего пика, как один из раскрашенных миньонов с криками побежал к остальным, трубя об опасности. Это отвлекло главаря, что позволило кардиналу вновь открыть веки.

Остальной народ тоже начал вопить от ужаса, когда из-за деревьев показались такие же бледнокожие свиньи, что похрамывали и покачивались в разную сторону, разинув рты. Они ничего не говорили, лишь издавали хриплые звуки. Их глаза были мутными, и птах перестал сомневаться в том, что это ожившие мертвецы, когда приметил у одного из них отсутствие куска кожи, из которой торчала кость.

Как только зомби напали на одного из подопечных вуду, тот пошел разбираться с напастью лично, пока другие бежали прочь в лес. Толпа стала опрокидывать зажженные факелы, горшки, и даже умудрились повалить в суматохе шест, на котором висел Рэд. Верёвки ослабли, и пленнику не составило труда выбраться, после чего он мигом бросился распутывать узлы, удерживающие Стеллу. И благо, она тоже стала приходить в себя, и шум вокруг окончательно пробудил её ото сна.

— Что происходит?! — с ужасом выкрикнула розовая пташка, увидев весь погром вокруг, и как свиньи дерутся между собой.

— Нам нужно бежать! — заявил Рэд, коротко отвечая на вопрос.

Верёвки вместе с какаду-инку опустились на землю, и птицы убежали прочь, следом за другими жителями скрытого поселения. На одно мгновение самка словила чувство дежавю, словно она уже была здесь, но не могла вспомнить когда именно и что вообще делала. И выяснять времени уже не было, поскольку огонь пастельных оттенков постепенно стал охватывать ранее секретное место.

Но на этом сюрпризы не кончились. Кардинал зацепил ногой какой-то механизм, из-за чего он вместе со своей подругой, вслед за листьями, свалился куда-то вниз, а резко отворившийся проход также быстро закрылся, накрываясь новым слоем «камуфляжа».


	8. Неизвестный гость.

Уже стемнело. На темном синем небе загорелись первые звезды. Лишь в убежище птиц не было так мрачно, как днями ранее, благодаря бортовому фонарю. Но и его свет пришлось немного приглушить, чтобы Лука смог нормально заснуть. И малец быстро провалился в сладкую дрему, крепко закутавшись в одеяло, в спальном отделе яхты.

Что не скажешь о Поппи, которая сидела у стенки, поджав ноги. Факт того, что ребята не вернулись, а снаружи ночь, заставляло её очень сильно переживать за их судьбу. И отчасти, она винила себя за то, что позволила им отправится вдвоем. Ведь большая часть из нас точно начинает чувствовать вину только тогда, когда плохое уже произошло. Если только она заранее знала исход этой прогулки — никогда бы не отпустила.

Корелла услышала глухой массивный звук доносящихся по дереву шагов. Не сложно догадаться, что это был её большой друг.

— Не спится? — спросил птах, выглядывая из-за края стенки.

— Всё думаю о Стелле и Рэде, — сходу пояснила причину своего волнения бежевопёрая.

Бомб устроился рядом со своей знакомой, усаживаясь поудобнее и кладя руки на колени. Он тоже не чувствовал сна, и попугайчиха решила поинтересоваться «почему?», а тот ей ответил:

— Кошмар всё настроение испортил. Я бы мог попробовать ещё раз заснуть, но заметил, что тебя поблизости нигде нет. Ну, и подумал проверить где ты.

— За меня можешь не переживать, так что лучше иди поспи, а я тут посижу и подожду возвращение ребят.

— Я почему-то уверен, что они нашли безопасное место, где переночевать, и ждут рассвета, чтобы спокойно вернуться обратно.

Неуверенно промычав, Поппи скосила голову вбок.

«О чём я только думала, позволив Стелле пойти вместе с ним и выяснять отношения? — продолжала терзать себя в мыслях девушка. — Сейчас совершенно не подходящий для этого момент! Хотя… может она решила показать ему ещё одно волшебное место, которое ночью выглядит прекрасно, и они вместе танцуют под мелодию ярких цветов и светлячков… Стелла, пожалуйста, вернись к нам живой…»

— Если они и к рассвету не вернутся, мы пойдем навстречу, — сказал Бомб в надежде успокоить подругу. — Я уверен, что Рэд не даст причинить боль вашему лидеру. И… лучше пойди спать. Если мы хотим завтра отправится на их поиски, лучше быть бодрым и полным сил для этого.

— Ладно, ты прав, — с тяжелым вздохом согласилась та.

Поппи напоследок бросила волнительный взгляд в сторону выхода из пещеры, и уже вдвоем они поднялись с места и направились в каюту.

***

Рэд и Стелла, затаив дыхание, продолжали сидеть на сырой земле, чуть ли не плотно прижавшись друг к другу, едва касаясь перьями на бедрах. Они продолжали слышать постукивания и елозания по поверхности копыт, хриплые и протяжные стоны оживших мертвецов. Птицы каждый раз вздрагивали, когда один из свиней наступал на дверцу, отчего вниз падала горстка земли.

И стоило одному зомби стукнуть ногой, как какаду-инка и кардинал пискнули от испуга, сильнее вжимаясь в землю и прижимаясь ближе. Благо, мертвец, судя по звуку, не сменил траекторию, и направился дальше.

Как только на поверхности всё утихло, ребята смогли спокойно вздохнуть. У обоих жутко колотилось сердце, и каждый слышал свой ритм. Рэд попытался расслабиться, раскинувшись у стенки и произнеся желанное: «Пронесло…».

— Давай подождем ещё чуток и выйдем отсюда, — предложила Стелла.

— А ты хорошо знаешь куда идти? Я имею в виду, нас схватили и отнесли неизвестно куда. Думаешь, сможешь найти дорогу к нашим друзьям?

— На самом деле нет, — она виновато опустила взгляд, скрывая лицо за своими ногами. — Поселение, из которого мы бежали, для меня совершенно незнакомое. Я никогда прежде его не видела…

— Зато они вас видели. Ну, если верить словам раскрашенному шизику, то он давно наблюдал за вами. И тоже что-то втирал за проклятое сокровище и древнюю цивилизацию.

— Неужели они что-то знают о королевстве свиней, что было здесь раньше?

— Похоже на то. Но не советую с ним разговаривать. Он ненавидит птиц и грозился нас превратить в глупых гладкокожих свиней. Мне такая перспектива совершенно не нравится…

Кардинал первый встал на ноги и подошел к тому выходу, откуда они свалились. Рядом не было никакой лестницы, а выбраться мог только один, если кого-то подсадить на плечи. Такой вариант его не устраивал, поскольку не хотел разделяться в целях общей безопасности. Это могло бы стать роковой ошибкой для каждого из них.

Но птах не считал, что они находятся в безвыходном положении, ибо позади них находился подземный коридор, который явно куда-то ведет. Если кому-то хватило ума поставить защитный-камуфляжный механизм, значит, для этого была причина.

— Давай осмотримся, — предложил Рэд, протягивая даме руку. — Возможно, мы сможем найти другой выход, что приведет к знакомому тебе месту.

Та согласилась и приняла _крыло помощи_. Держась за ладонь кардинала, она вместе с ним, не спеша, начала идти вдоль неизвестного направления, аккуратно ступая по земле, свободными руками опираясь о стенки. Впереди было темно, поэтому никто не изъявлял протеста, когда те цеплялись пальцами в друг друга. Они шагали так несколько минут, пока впереди не показался свет, и птицы уверено побежали на него, оказавшись в небольшом помещении.

Источником света оказались гладкие на ощупь камни, что неплохо освещали, судя по обстановке, художественный уголок. Стелла смело подошла к одному мольберту, чтобы восторгаться написанной картиной, но резко передумала, когда на холсте увидела работу на уровне детского сада. Она отвела неловкий взгляд в потолок, а потом пошла осматривать чудные камни, расположенные на деревянном столике.

Рэд же не стал тратить время на изучения рисунков и кривых скульптур из глин. Он заглядывал за каждое полотно или полотенце в попытках найти какой-то ещё один проход, что приведет их к выходу.

Розовая пташка пальцем провела по камню с волнистым узором и с детским впечатлением спросила: «Кто же поставил такую красоту здесь?». После чего неожиданно последовал ответ:

— Я их нашёл.

Неизвестный им голос заставил резко обернуться в сторону того, кто произнес эту фразу, коим оказался обычный на вид свин с маленькими глазами и большими зрачками, короткими и тонкими бровями, чью голову прикрывал черный и испачканный красками берет.

Птицы испугано отреагировали на миньона Гейл, а красноперый вовсе стал проявлять свою неприязнь к зелёнокожому, пока не успокоился просто глядя на его выражение лица. Оно было спокойным и беспристрастным, а в душе словно читалась какая-то грусть. Неожиданно для себя, кардинал потерял весь свой гнев, просто вглядываясь в него. Он не был похож на поехавшего или умалишенного хряка, что готов вот-вот начать плясать и играть у всех на нервах. И Стелла узнала его.

— Я помню тебя, — произнесла девушка. — Ты свин-художник из дворца Гейл, и друг Виллоу.

— Правда? — он удивленно поднял брови, сжав копытца перед собой. — Виллоу сказала вам, что я её друг? Это так… радует и воодушевляет меня.

— Будь ты ей безразличен, она бы ни за что не притащила тебя на Дерево Дружбы к нам, когда ты был каменной скульптурой.

— Виллоу даже притащила меня к вам? — продолжал вздыхать художник. — Это так мило.

Пока молодой свин начал таять как зефир в теплом какао, птах с отвращением скривил рожу. Но он уже был рад тому, что этот миньон не враждебный, и вполне себе безобидный.

— Ты не похож на тронутого умом прислужника злой королевы, — заметил красный, обращаясь к приятелю женской стаи. — Тебе повезло сохранить рассудок, я погляжу.

— О чем ты? — удивился писатель картин. — С нами всё в порядке, никто не сходил с ума.

— А как же Гейл? — спросила Стелла. — Далия, Виллоу, и другая птица. Ни у кого не было признаков одержимости?

— Узких зрачков, едва заметных синяков под глазами, нервного и истеричного хохота и враждебного поведения? — Перечислил все симптомы миньон. — К счастью, ни у кого из нас, свиней, это не прослеживалось. Разве что только скорбь теперь читается на наших лицах, но мы всё ещё в адекватном состоянии. Были случаи, когда у кого-то сдавали нервы, но это не похоже на поведение указанных птиц. Похоже, у нас к этому иммунитет…

Рэд задумчиво стал почесывать подбородок, в то время как молодая пташка просто теребила свое крыло. И всё же их радовала новость, что зеленокожие хряки, если верить словам королевскому портретисту, не такие уж агрессивные и действуют только по приказу. Кардинал считал, что художник наверняка должен знать больше о происходящем на острове событиях, поскольку принимал в этом непосредственное участие, поэтому поинтересовался:

— С чего всё началось? Как вы вообще докатились до такого состояния, что пребываете в страхе и ничего не можете с этим сделать?

И писатель картин, глубоко вдохнув, свел пальцы вместе и начал рассказ со слов: «Это случилось…»

***

_Очередной обыкновенный день_

В главном зале бушевала жизнь. Гейл, что сидела на новом вычурном и роскошном троне, протянула свои длинные ноги вперед, чтобы её слуга как следует отполировал птичьи коготки и нанес яркий слой лака. Другая свинка продолжала махать опахалом в сторону королевы, дабы та не усохла от летней жары. Третий вышел из кухни с плетенной корзиной со свежими фруктами, добытые на этом острове, и поднес их трюфельной пташке.

— Тёмно-синие шторы? — недовольно спросила скворчиха. — Они давно вышли из моды, и даже сейчас этот цвет выглядит слишком старым. Лучше найдите фиолетовые с золотыми краями.

Свиньи поспешно вцепились копытцами в отвратительную для их высочества ткань и прям вырывали её с петель, чтобы она не мозолила глаза Гейл, после чего поспешно удалились прочь.

— И это ты называешь «прохладным воздухом»? — она укоризненно глянула на хряка с большим веером. — Я сейчас зажарюсь под солнцем…

После чего слуга начал ещё сильнее махать опахалом, и в процессе к нему на помощь присоединился второй. Хоть пернатая не озвучивала свой приказ, но к ней подошел поданный со стаканом холодной воды на подносе, чему была очень не рада.

— Простая вода? — продолжала капризничать плохая принцесса. — Я же королева, а не челядь уличная, так что принеси что-нибудь стоящее моего статуса!

Бедолага чуть не опрокинул поднос, когда в страхе бежал на кухню. Он, не думая, брался за первые попавшиеся фрукты и бросал их в соковыжималку, чтобы быстрее приготовить тропический напиток. Напоследок официант набросал парочку кубиков льда, добавил милый зонтик и трубочку, потом отнес уже Её Высочеству. Та ни слова молвила и уже ухватилась за стакан, медленно испивая содержимое.

Свин-художник всё это время сидел напротив трона и глядел на девушку снизу вверх. Его задачей была запечатлеть образ королевы. Это была серьезная работа, поскольку седалище было настолько большим, что не помещалась на холст, не говоря уже о куче маленьких деталей. Подросток заметно нервничал, это прослеживалось в дрожащих бровях и каплях пота на лбу. И единственное, что его успокаивало, была необычная кисть с эмблемой Виллоу. Эта вещь много для него значила, и с ней он чувствовал себя уверенней. Каждый мазок этой кисти как по волшебству наносился удачно, что могло радовать владельца.

И только портретист хотел вновь коснуться холста, как резко отдернул копыто при громком звуке отворившихся дверей в тронный зал. Все, кто находился сейчас в одном помещении, посмотрели в сторону гостя.

Закутанный в старый тёмно-коричневый плащ, что держалась на потертой брошке с изображением огненной птицы, неизвестный уверенно маршировал к королеве, быстро и тяжко перебирая лапами, оставляя за собой следы из чёрной смолы. По едким слепкам на полу и торчащему чёрному клюву из капюшона можно было понять, что к ним пришел птах. И Гейл, увидев всю эту грязь на лакированном деревянном полу и любимой ковровой дорожке, которой наследил незваный наглец, не сдержала своего гнева:

— Придурок! Разве тебя не учили вытирать ноги перед входом?! Как ты вообще посмел зайти без приглашения?! Такой **грязной черни** не место в моем замке! Стража!

К птаху подошли два свина и схватили его за края плаща, а потом резко отпустили, как только под ногами странника образовалось ещё больше липкой субстанции. Охрана в страхе и отвращении отошла на безопасное расстояние, встряхивая со своих копыт смолу. Тот с опущенным взглядом посмотрел на каждого из них, после чего подал голос:

— Какие нежные у вас поданные, Ваше Величество.

Девушка сжала крыло в кулак и скрипела клювом. Она чуть ли не впала в ярость от критики неизвестного. Ударив ручку трона, та резко вскочила на ноги, опрокидывая мастера педикюра в сторону, после чего указательным пальцем направила на черноклюва и молвила:

— Только **Я** могу жаловаться на работу своих слуг! Кто ты вообще такой?!

— Я тот, кто может дать власть над этим миром. Это всё, что вы должны знать.

Она лишь вопросительно промычала, поднеся вскинутую ранее руку ближе к своему подбородку. Гейл скептически отнеслась к данному заявлению, не поверив ни единому его слову. В её глазах, это _пернатое чудо ~~вище~~_ больше напоминала бедного грязного простолюдина, у которого не осталось ничего, даже пары монет. Принцесса сделала шаг вперед, гордо подняв клюв, и поинтересовалась:

— И как же ты, простой бедняк, можешь обеспечить меня этой властью?

— Вы явно недооцениваете меня. Я не раз сталкивался с тщеславными правителями, и какая жалость, что они видят лишь **гадкого утёнка** снаружи, а не **прекрасного умного лебедя** , скрывающегося внутри. Любая новая недавно возникшая идея будет казаться нам обычным шершавым камнем, но если её хорошенько обработать — то обнаружим драгоценные минералы. Может, сейчас я выгляжу как кусок живой гнили, которая вот-вот распадется, но это не так важно, в отличие от того, что имею сейчас.

Он немного покопался во внутренней части плаща и протянул крыло с потертыми коричневыми перчатками в сторону фиолетовой пташки, держа большие свёртки пожелтевших бумаг. У той сразу же возник вопрос: «Что это?».

— Это чертежи к машине, что позволит контролировать мир при помощи климата. Можете взглянуть, я разрешаю.

После щелчка пальца Её Высочества, охрана изъяла у гостя названный предмет и поднесла к рукам Гейл. Как только бумаги были получены, она властно улыбнулась и даже посмеялась.

— Так глупо! — воскликнула принцесса. — Стража, выпроводите его прочь отсюда!

Свиньи снова ухватили неугодного инженера за пазуху. Не встретив сопротивления, неизвестного гостя, под пристальными взглядами, выпроводили за дверь.

— И кто-нибудь, уберите весь этот мусор, что оставил после себя этот птах, — добавила она, крутя чертежами у клюва. — А я пока пойду изучу это дело…

Не прошло и часа, как королева недоумевала всему, что было написано на этих свёртках. Самка чуть ли не билась головой об стол, чтобы хотя бы приблизительно понять о чем идет речь. Вместо привычных слов, она столкнулась с неизвестными ей иероглифами, что сопровождались глупыми и бессмысленными рисунками в виде сердечек и цветочков, что даже не верила в то, что это мог нарисовать незнакомец.

Гейл обратилась к каждому своего поданному, чтобы те для неё расшифровали надписи, но те лишь крутили пятаками и сами откровенно ничего не понимали. В отчаянии, та снова издала приказ: «Найти и привести инженера обратно».

Благо, долго искать его не пришлось, и тот пришел к ней, сразу перейдя на «ты» со словами:

— Я знал, что совершишь эту глупость и вернешься ко мне.

— Откуда ты знал? И по факту, это ты вернулся обратно в замок по моей просьбе.

— Банальная ошибка. И я единственный, кто вообще может прочесть всё написанное на этих чертежах. Согласись, если ты хочешь править миром, то тебе необходима моя помощь. У меня есть знания, у тебя — рабочая сила. И этот остров сам по себе идеальное место для расположения такого рода машины. В нём таится огромный потенциал… Так что считай, тебе крупно повезло.

В конце концов, трюфельная скворчиха согласилась сотрудничать с ним, и вскоре свиньи отправились работать в подземные шахты.

***

Свин-художник остановил свой рассказ, чтобы на время перевести дыхание, так же дав слушателям отдохнуть. Через некоторое время он продолжил:

— И мы начали работать чуть ли не каждый день без устали. Всё шло хорошо, пока не появились первые несчастные случаи с летальным исходом… Это было впервые, когда вообще кто-то из нас умирал при службе королеве. Для нас это было ужасным потрясением. Мы были в смятении и страхе. Благо, бедолагу похоронили, но потом наш народ стал гибнуть чаще, и мы просто не успевали копать могилы. В конце концов, Гейл отдала приказ сбрасывать трупы в кучу, чтобы не терять время на их захоронение. Это было так неправильно… Она и раньше относилась ко всем нам, как просто к слугам, своим поданным, но не позволяла так расточительно распоряжаться нашими жизнями!

Зеленокожий закрыл лицо копытами и стал всхлипывать. По крайней мере он смог дать ребятам наводку, откуда на этом острове могли взяться зомби. Но теперь Рэд решил уточнить, как фиолетовая птица стала королевой, и Стелла ему ответила:

— Она нашла и надела корону. Как раз в это время свиньи обнаружили её с тиарой на голове и признали своей правительницей. Я ведь права?

Писатель картин положительно кивнул, грустно хрюкнув. После этого кардинал снова задал наводящий вопрос:

— Хорошо, как корона вообще оказалась в джунглях? И почему никто другой из вас не додумался сделать так же и стать королем?

— Мы не можем! — продолжал плакать юноша. — Надеть корону может каждый, а вот серьезно править королевством и управлять народом — нет. Я признаюсь, что мы слишком глупы для такой большой ответственности. Даже Красавчик, имея среди нас авторитет, побаивался брать на себя такую роль. Это странно, но правда, мы боимся править, и созданы для того, чтобы служить. Возможно, это у нас на подсознательном уровне выработалось, но правителем может стать только храбрый, умный и избранный свин…

— Ну или самый тупой и безответственный, не обладающий ни грамма совести, — про себя съязвил обладатель больших бровей. — Да и почему у вас такие странные позывные? «Красавчик», «Свин-художник»…

— Кто бы говорил, — ехидничала Стелла. — Кого-то вообще «красным» называют…

— Есть ли здесь хоть один свин с нормальным именем? Вот ты, как тебя зовут?

— Я-а, — миньон замялся, после чего неуверенно сказал очевидный ответ, — свин-художник…

— Хорошо, отныне я буду звать тебя Ником, сокращенно от слова «художник». Так мне будет проще.

Тот лишь пожал плечами и был не против. Главное, что его не назвали «худо». И юноша плюхнулся головой в стол, продолжая увлажнять воздух. Рэд едва услышал из его уст, как он тихо звал «Виллоу».

— Святой Орёл, чего это он так по ней тоскует? — шепотом спросил кардинал у своей подруги.

— Похоже, миньон _крашнулся_ в нашу подругу.

— «Крашнулся»? Что это такое за слово?

— Краш — это тот, кто очень нравится. Он влюбился.

— Вот почему сразу нельзя было так сказать, а не использовать слэнг? Не понимаю я молодежную моду…

— Только не начинай ворчать, как старикашка. Сам говорил, что тебе до пенсии ещё далеко.

Парень лишь крылом махнул, мол, «забей», и вновь посмотрел на убивающегося грустью зеленокожего. Похоже, художница для него значила нечто больше, чем просто друг, и сейчас сожалел о чем-то. Возможно, он даже винил себя, что не смог предотвратить это всё, тем самым уберегая её от напасти. И Рэд поставил себя на его место, поскольку чувствовал аналогичные эмоции, когда вспоминал о прекрасной принцессе с птичьего праздника. Птах сумел проникнуться проблемой и даже испытал сочувствие по отношению к нему.

— Знаешь, — начал краснопёрый, усаживаясь около Ника, — а мы не сильно отличаемся друг от друга. Ты ведь сейчас винишь себя за то, что не смог сказать ей что-то?

Хряк поднял свой взор на собеседника и хрюкнул в знак согласия.

— Я сам сожалею о многих вещах, которые хотел сделать, но не мог из-за страха облажаться и пойти против системы. Иначе меня бы выставили на посмешище, как **клоуна** … Хоть им и был пару раз, но не важно. Я понял только то, что надо двигаться дальше, не смотря ни на что. Жизнь любит смотреть на то, как страдают неудачники или изгои общества, поэтому она забирает их в последнюю очередь. И если то, что ты хотел сказать Виллоу, действительно важно для тебя самого, то обязательно скажи ей это! Пойди против системы, даже не смотря на все насмешки. Зато тебе будет легче. Лично я так считаю, потому что сам сожалею, что не мог сказать кое-что, и это до сих пор меня преследует. Обещаю, мы спасем всех наших друзей от когтистых лап черного птаха.

Художник прекратил плакать и спокойно выдохнул. На удивление, слова пернатого подействовали, и тот пришел в норму.

— Сейчас темно, — заметил свин, потирая копытцем пятак. — Можете переночевать в этом логове, если хотите. У меня тут есть пара чистых одеял и подстилок, чтоб было удобно лежать на земле и не простудиться.

— Хорошо, мы принимаем твою помощь. Спасибо.

Миньон вскочил искать необходимые вещи, и Стелла подошла к Рэду, лукаво улыбаясь.

— Не ожидала от тебя подобных изречений, ты меня впечатлил, — сказала какаду-инка. — Изгой общества, посмешище, пойти против системы… Что тебя продолжает так сильно мучать?

— Неважно, это лишь **отголоски прошлого**. Да и то что было, уже не вернуть, и не вижу смысла вдаваться в подробности.

— Небось тоже из-за _девушки_ убиваешься, а, Рэд?

— Да, — кратко ответил тот, ни капли не смущаясь, лишь печально отводя взгляд. — Я нашел ту единственную, о которой мечтал, но она так быстро от меня ушла, не сказав даже своего имени… Мне было так хорошо на душе, жаль, я не смог представиться ей лично. Эта птица для меня будет **идеальной принцессой** …

И только лидер женской стаи хотела узнать больше подробностей, как их прервал свин, что приготовил всё ко сну. Вопросы пришлось отложить до завтрашнего дня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For English speaking readers, a note:  
> The name of the Artist's Pig "Artie" from the word Artist.


	9. Две половинки

И вновь Рэд стоял посреди серого ничего, укутанном в беспросветный туман. В этот раз не было никаких каменных дорожек, фонтанов, голосов и даже призрачных силуэтов. Абсолютная тишина, сопровождающееся чувством тягостного одиночества.

Птах не знал куда идти дальше. Он готов был на самый неожиданный, но интересный поворот в очередном сне, чтобы поскорее пройти это испытание и проснуться. Про себя он лишь отметил:

— Это уже третий сон подряд, в котором есть туман. Хах, никакой оригинальности.

— Будущее всегда туманно, — обратился к нему незнакомый мужской голос. — Разве не так?

Кардинал резко обернулся и перед ним предстала фигура в длинном потрепанном, тёмно-коричневом плаще, из капюшона которого торчал чёрный клюв. По броши с изображением крылатой пылающей птицы, красный понял, что перед ним стоит инженер из рассказа свина-художника. Обладатель больших бровей чутка напрягся и решил поинтересоваться:

— Скажи, а мы раньше нигде не встречались?

— Разумеется, **сыщик Рэд** , — после сказанного у того взъерошились перья. — Я ранее посещал тебя во сне, чтобы немного припугнуть.

— Как ты это сделал?

— Аура этого острова позволяет мне проникать в чужие головы. С момента моего прибытия, она стала больше, и вы как раз попали в радиус её действия. Так что я с нетерпением ждал вашего прибытия.

— Раз ты знал, то почему не отправил своих **сектантов** нас встречать?

— К сожалению, я не могу в точности предугадать ваше местоположение, и в этом моя слабость. Можешь радоваться сему факту, пока вас не обнаружили. Хотя, карты говорят, что вы сами придёте ко мне. Это лишь дело времени. Нам есть о чём потолковать, мой друг.

— Я тебе не друг, — отстранёно сказал краснопёрый. — Да и зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь? Тем более, о чём мне с тобой говорить, когда ты запудрил всем вокруг мозги и попытался прикончить меня во сне?

— Весь этот туман не случайный. Я был в головах многих, и видел разное окружение, начиная от сахарных облаков и закачивая бесконечными тёмными лабиринтами. Ты не видишь ясной картинки своего будущего и ищешь своё предназначение в этом мире. Разве не так? Мне кажется, наша встреча была уготована самой судьбой. Ты пришёл на остров отнюдь не для спасения друзей, а для поисков самого себя.

— Нет, — твёрдо дал ответ птах, делая уверенный шаг вперёд и сжимая кулаки. — Я точно знаю, что я здесь только ради одной цели: спасти своих друзей.

— Ну, достигнешь этой цели, их жизни вернутся на круги своя, а что будешь делать ты, Рэд? Как выглядит твоё будущее?

— Полагаю, что тоже окажусь в привычном для себя русле, — он иронично посмеялся, отводя взгляд в сторону. Прежняя смелость и уверенность вмиг улетучились, когда перед птахом возник щекотливый вопрос.

«А ведь правда, что я буду делать дальше? Это странно, но чувство собственной незначительности преследует меня с самого рождения. Что я есть, что меня нет, разницы абсолютно… никакой? Ну, разве что один раз спас всех на Птичьем Острове, этим подвигом сам буду гордиться, но как долго его будут помнить? И вот сейчас происходит практически тоже самое, я вновь рискую жизнью, чтобы другие были в безопасности. Жить от одного глобального события до другого совсем не весело. Если жизнь будет спокойной, то и я в ней буду не нужным? У каждого своя жизнь, а у меня?..»

Приходящие в голову мысли сбивали с толку, не давая возможности здраво рассуждать. Кардинал ощутил, как недовольство приливало в душе, что заставляло того сжать пальцы в крепкий кулак и болезненно оскалиться, скрипя зубами.

Гость не упустил возможности подлить масла в огонь, говоря задумчивым тоном:

— Интересно, у тебя вообще был план? Ты имел хоть малейшее представление, как их спасти? Или не думая наперёд, вообразив из себя настоящего героя, решил броситься в самое пекло, не зная ни о чём, что тебя ожидает впереди?

— Я остановлю тебя, — угрожающе, словно рыча, произнёс он. — **Гадкий манипулятор** …

Рэд был полон злобы, что начала исходить из его тела. Он подошёл к злодею и замахнулся крылом, чтобы ударить злодея по его противной физиономии. Но тот ловко увернулся, поняв, что на этой ноте следует закончить. Инженер развернулся и ушёл в глубь тумана, напоследок сказав: «Мы ещё увидимся».

Ненависть к самому себе за никчемность продолжали ползать из кончиков лап и проникать в недра главного мозга. Словно ударом током, что понемногу щипали кожу и заставляли голову пульсировать, расширяясь в объеме. И когда боль уже становилась невыносимой, Ред наугад стал бродить по неизвестности, пока не свалился на колени.

«— Эй, Рэд.»

Прозвучал знакомый высокий женский голос. Его приятнее всего было услышать в данный момент.

«— Проснись.»

И с тягостным стоном, обладатель больших чёрных бровей открыл веки. Перед ним, склонившись, стояла Стелла, что слегка трясла его за руку, пытаясь пробудить.

— Уже утро, — сказала какаду-инка. — Свин… то есть, Ник пошёл на разведку. Ты как себя чувствуешь? Пока ты спал, я заметила, как ты кривился в лице и сжимал кулаки…

— Ох, паршиво, честно говоря. Похоже, что валяние на сырой земле, даже с одеялом, не способствует здоровому сну, — с таким же тяжелым кряхтением, кардиналовый принял сидячее положение, разминая плечи. — А саму хоть кошмары не мучают?

— Спрашиваешь! Я пережила нападение психов, свино-зомби и чуть не склеила ласты. Так как ты думаешь? — сначала парень подумал, что та была возмущена таким вопросом, но по горделивой ухмылке понял обратное.

Если слова, сказанные неизвестным про глубинный смысл снов, и тот мог их посещать для дальнейших манипуляций была правдой, Рэд решил узнать следующее:

— Это… очень странный вопрос, но не могла ли ты мне рассказать побольше о своих снах?

Розовопёрая удивилась такой просьбе, поскольку не ожидала такого неподдельного интереса в карих глазах. Он искренне желал послушать то, что она расскажет, словно от этого зависела жизнь, и всё его внимание было приковано к ней. Девушка поверила в правдивость, и сама сделала сложный вдох, перед тем как начать.

— Обычно, в моих снах всегда ярко и царит атмосфера радости. Отовсюду исходит заводная и весёлая музыка, окружение так и струится изобилием радужных красок. Чистое небо, светит солнце, слышен морской бриз. И самое главное, везде много-много птиц. Но что странное, я знала каждого из них, а когда просыпалась — не могла вспомнить. Их лица и имена тут же стираются из моей памяти, как только открываю глаза, а на следующую ночь снятся совершенно другие птицы, и это… меня напрягает.

Птаху было сложно ухватиться хотя бы за малейшую слабость или потайной страх, сокрытый в этих снах. Возможно, если поставить себя на её место и вообразить в роли знаменитости, которая дорожит своей репутацией, и делая всё, чтобы не упасть лицом в грязь, она не хочет казаться совсем уже эгоисткой, забывая тех, кто не так давно проводил время с ней. Но одно радовало, что в её сновидениях не было того сектанта-инженера.

— Знаешь, я бы сам не смог запомнить всех на нашем острове. Это просто невозможно, если в твоей голове нет записной книжки.

— Тогда я попрошу Далию одолжить один блокнот, — отшутилась девушка, а потом её смех стал передавать нотки горечи. — Это моя вина…

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Как только мы с подружками остались одни на острове, то всё моё время было уделено им. Может это прозвучит эгоистично, но мне хотелось, чтобы я также была центром их внимания, как и для всех на родном острове. И, — её голос заметно вздрогнул, а сама она запнулась, шмыгая клювом. Инка уже собиралась плакать, но всё равно продолжила изливать душу, — я действительно поступила так высокомерно, считая себя лидером с абсолютной властью над всеми в своих крыльях. На Птичьем Острове чувствовалось, как мы все были единым целым и разделяли одно мнение, из-за чего не возникало никаких проблем, но на Золотом, когда нас немного, всё больше замечаешь, какие мы все разные. Я ничуть не лучше Гейл!

Какаду-инка не сдержалась, и всё же начала фонтаном лить слёзы, закрывая лицо крыльями. Рэд на секундочку замешкался, мотая головой в разные стороны. Он ненадолго растерялся, не зная что сделать, пока медленно и аккуратно не положил крыло на плечо подруги, едва хлопая ладонью.

— Хочу всё исправить, — тихо прошептала она. — Я очень сильно сожалею о своих поступках, что привели ко всему этому.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — поинтересовался кардинал. — У тебя есть план?

— Ну, я собиралась хотя бы поговорить с ними и попросить прощения за всё плохое, что им сделала. Среди всех, только Далия кажется относительно них самой адекватной, а Виллоу… сильно исказилась.

— Что насчет Гейл?

— Я считаю, что с ней невозможно поговорить. До этого она уже была чуть повернутой на власти с находкой короны, и гордилась своей высокомерной натурой, а сейчас стала одной из самых безумных и кровожадных птиц.

— Но ты же ведь хочешь, чтобы и она стала как прежде?

— Да, — печально ответила та, обнимая собственные ноги. — Она стала для меня одной из самых близких мне подруг на всём белом свете. Сама удивлена, как наша дружба так долго продержалась. Я помню этот день…

***

Школьные ясли считались как одно из самых крупных и, пожалуй, единственных гнёзд на всём Птичьем Острове. Тут учились все, если не брать в учёт отдельные случаи, которые только бы портили идеальную статистику. Это заведение совмещало в себе функции обучения как тинейджеров, подростков постарше, так и совсем юных птенцов, имея отдельное крыло для детсадовцев, что было выполнено в довольно простеньком, милом и ярким дизайне, в отличии от других частей строения, где всё было выдержано в коричневых и зелёных, словно листва пальмы, тонах, как во многих домашних халабудах. Уют дома также создавала различная мебель, выполненная исключительно из дерева: парты, столы, стулья, двери, рамы окон, даже школьные шкафчики. Отличное место, которое оправдывает поговорку, что _школа — это второй дом_ , для внедрения ребёнка в социальную жизнь, пока их родители заняты работой или собой, чтобы отдохнуть.

Как раз уже во втором, более взрослом крыле, училась и сама какаду-инка. Её перьевые волосы тогда казались пышными и объемными, не то, что в ближайшем будущем. Она даже не скупилась на косметику, окрашивая себя в яркие цвета, что привлекало внимание окружающих. Сама Стелла носила небесные туфли на небольшом каблуке, что предавало ей больше утонченности и роста, полосатые гетры без носков мягких оттенков, а также разной формы и цветов бусы с браслетами. Её образ позволил держать статус одной из самых популярных и красивых девочек такого громадного учебного заведения.

Здесь действовало одно негласное правило, которому все учащиеся подчинялись: Если ты в течении нескольких дней не сможешь влиться в это общество, то весь учебный период будешь считаться **изгоем**. Именно поэтому очень часто молодые птенцы и птицы сбиваются в собственные группы, которые имеют распространённое название — «стая», чтобы не казаться отщепенцами этой системы.

Но это не касалось самой Стеллы. У неё тогда не было стаи, и сама она не числилась в каком-либо кружке, но ей удалось стать частью школьной жизни, обретя всеобщую любовь как от мальчишек, так и от девочек. Юные ухажеры по-разному проявляли свою симпатию через знаки, а девчонки просили совета, что нужно сделать, чтобы им хотя бы приблизиться до идеала красоты и быть такими же, как она.

Но Стелла не была единственным исключением из правил. Помимо неё, в учебном заведении находились ещё несколько популярных птиц-одиночек, что пользуются своей знаменитостью в корыстных целях, например, как та же трюфельная скворчиха Гейл, которая даже тогда строила из себя утонченную королевскую особу, держа спину как можно ровнее и делая шаги плавнее и грациознее.

Новенькие, исходя из описания по слухам, издалека уже могут определить известную фиолетовую птичку. Да и в целом её стиль невозможно было спутать с кем-то ещё. Она отдавала предпочтения настоящим украшениям из драгоценных благородных металлов и камней, которые редко где можно достать на самом Птичьем Острове, отчего некоторые из зависти считали «побрякушки» Гейл фальшивыми, но проверить никак не могли. Девушка никому не давала к себе прикасаться, а подпускала ближе только избранных ею птиц. Зачастую это те счастливчики, что преподнесли ей нужный подарок и теперь имеют честь составлять компанию, которые вдобавок делают вместо юной красавицы домашнюю работу.

Её пальцы были в блестящих кольцах, чуть ли не по одному камню на каждый; лапы просто сверкали от чистоты и качественного педикюра, а сама птица пахла завораживающим ароматом из смеси ванили и шоколадного трюфеля. Веки плохой принцессы были накрашены золотистым цветом, а под глазами на уровне скулы находились стразы.

Популярные красавицы-одиночки вечно противостояли друг другу, не стесняясь кидать обидные фразы, дабы подорвать репутацию соперниц. И как бы сильно не желала Стелла избегать подобных стычек, показывая если не дружелюбную позицию, то хотя бы нейтральную по отношению к крупным звёздам школы, она тоже была втянута в этот водоворот ненависти благодаря Гейл.

Трюфельная птица, из всех возможных жертв для унижений, выбрала для себя именно какаду-инку. Одной из причин было то, что розовая девушка просто сияла магией дружбы и дарила всем свою любовь, оказывая даже мелочную поддержку, за что она как раз и завоевала себе симпатию окружающих. К её голосу стали прислушиваться многие, некоторые называли Стеллу своей лучшей подругой. Она стала осязаемой звездой, до которой всё же можно было прикоснуться в живую, впитывая всю энергию и тепло.

И Гейл завидовала ей, потому что результаты от их идентичных действий в корне разнились. Стелла может что-то попросить, и её просьбу утолят с любовью в глазах. Избранники школьной принцессы выполняли аналогичную работу, но в них больше чувствовался страх перед её величием, а их действия были скованными, неловкими, из-за чего не ощущалось в полном объеме действительно приятная искренность. Именно поэтому самостоятельно провозглашённая королевна поставила себе цель погасить восходящую розовую звезду.

Горделивая хищница всегда поджидала свою жертву у деревянных школьных шкафчиков. Каждый раз, когда Стелла закрывала свою дверцу, то всегда встречалась с недовольным высокомерным взглядом скворчихи, что держала свою руку на другом ящике.

— М-э-эх, ну что опять? — с раздражением произнесла любимица публики, от усталости поднимая брови вверх.

— Просто пришла напомнить тебе, чтобы ты знала своё место. Здесь может быть только одна красавица…

— И этой красавицей должна быть ты, — продолжила мысль инка. — Уже проходили! Почему мы не можем все жить в мире и согласии, как это приписано в правилах нашего острова?

— Правила написаны для дурачков, чтобы умным птичкам было легче ими управлять, _голубушка_ , — ответила та, пальцем щелкая перед клювом собеседницы.

— Ты явно ошиблась, если считаешь меня глупой. Твои суждения всегда были неправильными, раз думаешь затмить меня и таким образом забрать всё внимание себе.

— Не будь у тебя такого смазливого милого личика, никто из уважаемых себя личностей не стал бы водиться с такой серой кляксой.

— Даже если бы я не следила за собой также внимательно, как местные поп-дивы, то всё равно смогла бы завоевать доверие многих в школе! Дело сколько не во внешности, а в поступках, которые мы совершаем по отношению к другим.

— Ты всё ещё витаешь где-то в облаках, — с наигранным сожалением сказала Гейл. — Сними уже _розовые очки_ и повзрослей чутка наконец. Однажды от твоей популярности останутся лишь сладкие воспоминания, и никому ты больше не будешь нужна…

— Мы ещё посмотрим, — прищурилась от злости Стелла, — и тогда одна из нас точно будет смеяться последней.

— Уж это точно буду я, — указала на себя принцесса, издав элегантный смешок. Она оттолкнулась от чужой дверцы и направилась вдоль коридора. — Чао, персик, дозревай.

Хоть такое происходит не впервые для какаду-инки, она всегда после разговора рычала и сжимала зубы. Чтобы как-то утихомирить пыл, она поднесла руку с браслетом к клюву и стала грызть сладкие леденцы.

«Гейл в те годы была главной причиной горения моего хвоста. Каждая наша встреча не предвещала ничего хорошего, и после неё у меня всегда портилось настроение. Это были не только словесные перепалки на перемене в коридорчике, но ещё и настоящие пакости с порчей моего имущества. Она даже подменила обложки, выдавая моё домашнее задание за своё. Прозвучит странно, но мне казалось, что она готова была посвятить весь учебный год только моим унижениям. Я бы могла дальше избегать подобных встреч, но это было практически невозможно, учитывая, что мы учились в одном классе! Возможно именно поэтому мы в буквальном смысле напоминали двух пауков в стеклянной банке. Видел Могучий Орёл, сама не желала такой судьбы. Мне лишь хотелось дружить со всеми. Даже с такой негодяйкой, как Гейл.»

Ситуация была хуже некуда, так ещё масло в огонь подлило предстоящее школьное событие, именуемое конкурсом красоты. Тогда и началась настоящая женская война без правил. В ход пускали канцелярские принадлежности, что использовались не по назначению. У многих спины были покрыты школьным мелом, хвостовое оперение слипалось от засохшего клея, не стеснялись даже делать вырезы в пикантных местах, позоря честь.

Стелла не стала опускаться до такого уровня и всецело надеялась только на свои силы и всеобщую поддержку, в то время, как Гейл пошла по скользкой дороге. И когда их клювы сошлись в поединке, их судьбу решила другая группа внезапно объявившихся красавиц, что скрывались до последней секунды, чтобы с успехом выстрелить, распушив перья на своих хвостах. Они казались не от мира сего, и выглядели как настоящие ангелы, а их наряды были словно из дорогого маскарада, украшенные бантиками, рюшиками и перьями. Соперницы лишь разинули клювы от шока, а зрители восхищались такой неописуемой красотой. Даже фанаты горделивой принцессы были очарованы последними участницами, которым всего за пару мгновений удалось затмить сразу всех остальных, включая розовую какаду-инку и фиолетовую скворчиху.

Лидер этой новой модной стаи, невзначай поправляя свои тёмные очки со стразами, а потом в честь грандиозной победы решила подарить залу одну из известных песен в своём исполнении, и всё внимание досталось ей. Гейл, обиженная таким унизительным поражением, громко хмыкнула и повернула клювом, после чего быстрым шагом помчалась к выходу из здания. Розовопёрая звезда всё же дослушала выступление до конца, а когда поняла, что все её знакомые слишком заняты победительницей, решила выйти следом за своей соперницей подышать свежим воздухом.

Скворчиха сидела на одной из деревянных ступенек, положив локти на свои ноги, а руками подпирала себе голову. Она была опечалена, но ронять слёзы по этому поводу не думала, ведь это удел слабых. Стелла подсела к ней, держа определённое расстояние, чтобы не сильно навязываться и нарушать личное пространство, после чего с улыбкой сказала:

— А старшеклассница неплохо поет, весь зал был в восторге от неё. Всё уже закончилось и многие сейчас выпрашивают автографы.

— Ты пришла сюда, чтобы окончательно добить меня и доказать свою правоту? И чего радуешься? Мы ведь обе проиграли.

— И что с того?

— Теперь все твои, так называемые, «друзья» будут увлечены только этой фифой!

— Мне всё равно. Если они действительно считают меня своей подругой, то продолжат общаться со мной как раньше. Я им доверяю, поэтому отпускаю и не держу на них зла. Ну, а ты? У тебя есть друзья?

— Н-нет, — недолго думая, ответила трюфельная пташка грустным голоском. — Я не думаю, что вообще знаю о таком понятии, как «дружба».

— Тогда ты не против, если я угощу тебя мороженым за свой счет? — предложила Стелла, уже поднимаясь со своего места. — До понедельника целых два дня, так что у нас будет время забыть о всём нехорошем и подружиться!

Стелла сжала пальцы в кулак и резко махнула крылом, исполняя свой фирменный задорный жест. Позитивный настрой поразил горделивую девушку, и та спросила:

— Ты… действительно хочешь со мной дружить, даже после всех тех гадостей, что я тебе сделала?

— Будем считать это _детскими шалостями_ , которые мы с тобой уже _переросли_. Честно говоря, я с самого начала не думала с тобой как-то соперничать, конфликтовать, ссориться. Мне хотелось подружиться с тобой, потому что ты на самом деле классная птица. У тебя потрясающий стиль, через который можно прочувствовать всю твою силу, что скрывается внутри, а острые черты такие утонченные и элегантные, как у настоящей принцессы. Я правда восхищаюсь тобой.

Гейл хмыкнула, закрыв глаза, но улыбнулась ей в ответ на лестные словечки. Всё это звучало словно из уст маленького ребёнка, чьи голубые глаза сверкали заветной искренностью, что так жаждала получить скворчиха.

— Не будь мы на одном уровне, как сейчас, то я бы отказала тебе в таком удовольствии, — вновь загордилась собой пташка, вставая следом за розовой звездочкой. — Но раз угощаешь…

— Ты не пожалеешь об этом, _подруга_!

«Гейл обладала сложным характером. Несомненно, она для меня была одной из самой сильнейших, ведь не каждая птица может так быстро оправиться после удара, всё также гордо держа клюв высоко. Никто никогда не видел, чтобы та позволяла себе проливать хотя бы одну малейшую слезинку. Ей хватает лишь одной интонации в голосе, чтобы передать своё разочарование или горечь.»

«Я была очень рада нашему проигрышу, ведь для нас это было всего-лишь ничьей. Падение авторитета заставило Гейл по новому обрести взгляд на определённые вещи, и казалось, что мне всё же удалось как-то повлиять на неё саму. Она поняла, что её старая схема была не такой уж эффективной, поскольку со временем нашёлся бы соперник посильнее, который бы забрал себе все нажитые плоды успеха. Мир не стоит на месте, а мода продолжает меняться с неопределённой скоростью. Сложно предугадать, что будет популярно на следующий день. Фанаты непостоянны и меняют себе кумира, в то время когда настоящие друзья никогда от тебя не отвернутся.»

Оказавшись на равных, королевна смогла насладиться не только вкуснейшим шоколадным мороженым с орехами, но вместе подурачиться, бегая на берегу пляжа, с задорным смехом пиная друг на друга волны, и под конец дня катаясь на качелях, наблюдая за закатом. На следующий день какаду пришла навестить новую подружку, чтобы вновь провести с ней время в эти выходные, обмениваясь косметикой и украшениями. Для многих их дуэт казался балансом двух противоположных сторон: сдерживающую свою яростную силу с холодным очарованием скворец и нежная на вид инка, что искрится энергией, испуская яркие эмоции.

Стелла стала самой первой птицей, что смогла ближе всех подобраться к самой неприкосновенной ученице школы, а Гейл в свою очередь тоже смогла прочувствовать теплоту искренней и любящей её уже новой лучшей подруги.

***

Наступил рассвет, и скрывающиеся в убежище с яхтой птицы продолжали с нетерпением ждать возвращения их лидеров стаи. Не смотря на пессимистичный настрой, Бомб всё же до последнего верил, что рано или поздно у входа в пещеру наконец объявится Рэд и Стелла. Птах сидел около Поппи, периодически поглядывая на её нервно дёргающиеся лапы и пальцы, что стучали по поверхности примитивного стола. Снегирь больше всего на свете боялся услышать от кореллы сгоряча принятое решение, и всё же та его, наконец, озвучила:

— Гр-р-р, они точно попали в передрягу! Мне надоело сидеть и ждать, я должна их найти и спасти!

— Притормози, — перед птицей семейства какаду быстро предстал парень, что махал руками, — одной идти не безопасно, помнишь?

— Да, я знаю! Ты сам же ночью обещал, что мы пойдёт им навстречу, но оставлять Луку одного самая ужасная идея из всех! Если он потеряется, то никогда себя не прощу…

— Ты права. Ребёнка нельзя бросать одного, но и тебя я не выпущу никуда без компании, — он произнёс это гордо, с храбростью в глазах, а затем положил свои крылья ей на плечи. — Именно поэтому предлагаю идти уже втроём, для общего блага. И ты не одна, и птенец рядом.

— Спасибо. Думаю, у нас будет больше шансов напинать задницы прислугам плохой принцессы, учитывая наши силы. С твоим взрывом и моим торнадо, мы сможем разнести отряд свиней за считанные секунды!

— Обрадуем мальчишку возможностью размять свои лапы, после такого длительного и утомительного сидения на одном месте. Я надеюсь, что наша прогулка не затянется надолго, и свиньи не обнаружат это логово.

— Кто в своём уме захочет войти в логово большого хищного монстра? Кости, что лежат тут годами, всё ещё выглядят достаточно пугающими.

— Интересно, чьи они? И куда в итоге подевался монстр?

— Пожалуй, это единственные вещи, которые я выяснять не хочу.

Поппи забежала в каюты, где как раз сидел Лука и что-то рисовал на картах, но девушка не стала ругать его за испорченную корабельную бумагу, более того, она просто не обратила на это внимание. Пташка с задорным смехом зазывала юнца с собой на поиски пропавших друзей, на что тот с таким же энтузиазмом выскочил вниз к взрывному товарищу.

И стоило троице войти в густые джунгли, следуя по едва заметным оставленным следам их друзей в виде разорванных листьев и сломанных веток, как тут же услышали сторонний шорох вокруг.

— Стелла? — спросила Поппи.

— Рэд, это вы? — поинтересовался Бомб.

Но вместо ответа они услышали странное «кия», и их тут же окружили свиньи одетые в легкие костюмы и треугольные шляпы, а сами они были вооружены нунчаками и сюрикенами. Уже с первого взгляда птицы могли понять, что перед ними были не миньоны Гейл, а выходцы из совершенно другого острова.

Пернатым ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как встать в боевую позицию, закрывая собой Луку.


End file.
